


Между нами океаны

by Juri_terminator



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension, nobody is happy
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Постканон. Эдвард не так уж и счастлив в браке, а Рой понимает, что нельзя лгать истине.





	1. Спокойствие и смирение

**Author's Note:**

> Пока писала фик, перманентно слушала Band of Skulls – Such a Fool

Врата были огромными - совершенно непохожими на то, какими Рой запомнил их в прошлый раз. Первый и, как он надеялся, последний. Белое бесконечное пространство, казалось, гудело глухо и совершенно невыносимо. Врата возвышались посреди огромного пустого мира. И до чертиков пугали.

 

Рой растерянно оглядывался, стараясь унять дрожь в руках.

 

Он не хотел возвращаться сюда. Разве он должен был тут снова оказаться - он ведь ничего такого не сделал, и… чёрт. Как он вообще сюда попал?

 

Губы пересохли от волнения, сдвинуться с места не получалось - ноги будто приклеились к полу.

 

\- Обернись.

 

Рой дернулся, резко оборачиваясь. Затаив дыхание, он судорожно вглядывался в пустоту, такую же гнетущую и зиявшую болезненной белизной. За спиной никого не было. Никого и ничего. От волнения с трудом получалось дышать - часто, отрывисто, Рой не был трусом и в панику он никогда ранее не впадал. Но сейчас в его сознании мучительно горели воспоминания о том, чем закончилась эта встреча в прошлый раз.

 

\- Обернись.

 

Рой, сцепив зубы, отсчитал про себя семь секунд и неспешно повернулся.

 

\- Привет.

 

Та же самая фигура, расплывчатая, едва выделенная темными линиями на белом фоне, стояла напротив него - как и тогда, когда руки Роя против его воли приложили к преобразовательному кругу. Пустое смазанное лицо смотрело на Роя - широкая безумная улыбка и глаза. Его собственные - роевы - глаза бесцветные и безжизненные. Слепые.

 

\- Здравствуй, - Рой кивнул, не отводя взгляда от… существа, создания. От фигуры. И настойчиво говорил себе - дыши, дыши, дыши. Может, это просто кошмар? Один из тех эпизодов в его жизни, которые врезались в память жуткими холодными снами о криках, реве пламени и о белой изнанке мира.

 

\- Вежливый, - ухмылка фигуры, кажется, стала еще шире, он-она-оно поцокало языком. - Но при всей своей вежливости ты еще и умудряешься быть поразительно наглым, Рой Мустанг. Так не пойдет.

 

Фигура совершенно неграциозно завалилась на пол, скрестив ноги по-драхмански, и небрежным жестом поманила Роя подойти поближе.

 

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, верно?

 

Рой понимал, он сразу понял, к чему существо затеяло этот странный разговор.

 

\- О неравноценном обмене.

 

\- Правильно. Неравноценный обмен, который вы, люди, осуществляете, толпами уничтожая своих сородичей, чтобы в итоге получить маленький сгусток боли и страданий. Как вы его называете?

 

\- Философский камень.

 

\- Тебе ведь с помощью него вылечили глаза?

 

\- Мне кажется, что ты и сам знаешь ответ на этот вопрос. Я могу присесть?

 

Фигура пожала плечами.

 

\- Пожалуйста, садись, где тебе удобнее, Рой Мустанг. Ты у меня в гостях.

 

Рой уселся напротив фигуры-существа-создания и вздохнул. Все это с каждой секундой меньше и меньше походило на сон.

 

\- Ты нарушил равноценный обмен. Уже во второй раз.

 

Вот по этому поводу Рой никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым. Любой, кто знал обстоятельства, при которых он лишился зрения, был согласен с ним. Это не было его решением, его желанием. Ничего из того, что случилось тогда не входило в его планы.

 

\- Я ничего не нарушал. Ни тогда, ни после этого.

 

И даже необходимость (необходимость) оправдываться по этому казалось чем-то неуместным и неприятным.

 

\- Стоит ли напоминать тебе, что ты тогда сделал и что получил взамен.

 

\- И лишился.

 

\- Вот именно! Ты все сам прекрасно знаешь, Рой Мустанг. Вероятно, мне сразу стоит перейти к делу.

 

Раздражение и злость - можно злиться на существо, которое зовет себя богом и смотрит на мир глазами Роя? - в момент охватили Роя, обожгли, вынуждая говорить грубо и немного необдуманно.

 

\- Я ничего этого не просил у тебя.

 

Он сощурился, а глаза его вдруг начали зудеть так, словно в них насыпали песка, перемешанного с солью. Существо моргнуло, медленно, будто время сопротивлялось каждому его действию, и пальцем указало на Роя.

 

\- Дело не в том, что ты просил, а в том, как ты пришел сюда и что получил взамен. Обстоятельства мало волнуют этот мир. Гравитация никогда не пожалеет того, кто упал с крыши, лишь потому, что его оттуда столкнули. Пламя не будет милостивым к ребенку, затопленному в огне. Все подчиняется своим законам, Рой Мустанг, а ты слишком долго смотрел за чужой счет. Твое время кончилось.

 

Рой сцепил зубы, дернулся вперед, с трудом давя в себе желание как следует почесать глаза. Мир вокруг стал сереть и расплываться, и огромные темные ворота походили сейчас на чернильную каплю, случайно сорвавшуюся в молоко.

 

\- Просто забери то, что ты мне дал. Мне это не нужно.

 

\- Ты уже как-то взял все сам.

 

Фигура, яркая с черными пронзительными глазами, исчезла неожиданно, утянув за собой и болезненный белый мир. Он мелькнул в водовороте и тихим хлопком разбудил Роя.

 

***

Открывать глаза было страшно, казалось, что, стоит разомкнуть веки, и темнота, монотонная и безысходная, никуда не исчезнет. Посчитав до десяти и резко увидев над собой потолок, Рой даже не смог выдохнуть от облегчения - он просто замер, испуганный тем, что привиделось ему ранее. Он так быстро забыл, что значит быть слепым, и так же быстро забыл о беспомощности, что пришедшее к нему этой ночью существо взбудоражило в нем отчаяние.

 

Хотелось надеяться, что это было лишь очередным сном-напоминанием. Его беспокойный разум не позволял Рою забыть о чем-либо, о чем помнить не следовало бы. И постоянные кошмары, видения, вызванные случайными ассоциациями, Рой научился воспринимать спокойно и обыденно, помогая себе очень изредка стаканом отличного бренди. Прошлое постоянно преследовало Роя, и он изо всех сил стремился исправить свои ошибки. Хоть что-то.

 

Потолок не исчез даже несколько минут спустя, оставаясь все таким же белым. Рой на пробу открыл и закрыл глаза, повертел головой, рассматривая собственную спальню, по-своему уютную, но пустоватую.

 

Секундная стрелка на часах двигалась в такт тиканию, не задерживаясь ни на мгновение, и Рой отсчитал сто пятнадцать секунд, прежде чем полностью удостоверился, что ничего в этом мире не изменилось.

 

За зашторенными окнами шумели машины, и стрелка тикала-тикала-тикала.

 

Лиза не отвечала на звонок - обычно в это время она еще была дома. Вероятно, выгуливала Хаято либо все же решила выйти на работу пораньше. Рой внимательно смотрел на телефонную трубку и жал на сброс, вслушиваясь в звон, в замолкающий гудок и беспорядочно крутил диск. Звонок Лизе уже был не так актуален. Рой расскажет ей обо всем чуть позже, когда она принесет ему кофе или когда они вместе пойдут на обед и она обязательно спросит, что у него стряслось. Наблюдательность Лизы пугала и в то же время заставляла в подобные моменты чувствовать себя чуточку лучше. Даже если он не найдет в себе сил рассказать ей сам, Лиза поможет ему.

 

Когда Рой сподобился все-таки пойти на работу, уже полностью рассвело. Улица кричала, гудела, слаженно мелькая машинами, спешащими прохожими и крикливыми зазывалами.

 

Рой осматривался, следил за движением губ зазывал, и паника его отпускала, возвращаясь все реже и реже.

 

Может, это и правда был кошмар? Рой столько вспоминал о Судном дне, не мог не вспоминать, и после лечения философским камнем ему несколько раз снилось, что он так и остался слепым. Каждый раз во сне он бродил в сером мареве, слышал чужие насмешки и не видел ничего: ни лиц своих обидчиков, ни мира вокруг. Глухо. Пусто. Абсолютно ничего. Его разум, отягощенный виной и впечатлительностью, не присущей военному, никогда не позволял ему выдохнуть спокойно.

 

Может, и правда?..

 

Об этом стоило думать поменьше.

 

Офис встретил его мрачным молчанием. Только Лиза выглядела взбудораженной и чуточку недовольной. Она поприветствовала Роя, намекающе посмотрела на часы, на которых было на десять минут позже, чем нужно, и удрученно вздохнула.

 

\- Кофе, сэр?

 

\- Пожалуйста. Поменьше сахара и побольше сливок.

 

\- Плохо спали, генерал? - Хавок крутанулся на стуле, закинув руки за голову и посмотрел на Роя глазами человека, которому о плохом сне точно ничего не стоило говорить. Глаза были еще чуть опухшими после сна, а форма, примялась на локтях и плечах, словно ее не гладили уже второй или третий день.

 

\- Я отлично выспался, спасибо, - Рой жестом показал сигарету и Хавок, скорчив недовольную мину, вытащил дымящую вонючую палочку изо своего рта и потушил о край пепельницы, уже забитой окурками доверху. А ведь Лиза только три дня назад вытряхнула все в урну, злобно постукивая о нее пепельницей, видимо, в надежде, что та разобьется. - Потребуется много энергии, чтобы разобраться со всеми поступающими отчетами, возмущениями и письмами с угрозами.

 

Бреда усмехнулся.

 

\- Нам уже успели до вашего прихода подложить под двери офиса корзинку, до краев наполненную дерьмом, с запиской “Ишварское говно”, хрен знает, кто так расстарался.

 

\- Офицер Брэда, - грозно заметила Лиза, которой, видимо, и пришлось убирать эту корзинку. - Следите, пожалуйста, за словами.

 

Тот серьезно кивнул.

 

\- Весьма виноват, майор.

 

\- Хорошо, что хоть не размазали, - Рой сразу понял, к чему было открытое окно - офис располагался с северной части здания и был не самым теплым, а Хавок, кажется, впервые в жизни курил по просьбе товарищей.

 

\- Вы правы как никогда, сэр, - Лиза звякнула чайной ложкой о кружку. - Пройдемте в офис.

 

Рой, кивнув всем, зашел в свой кабинет и устало опустился в кресло. Письма с угрозами, дерьмовые корзинки и пара покушений практически стала обыденностью для него на протяжении последних двух месяцев. Стоило ему только добиться слушания закона о возвращении Ишвары населявшим ее ранее народам, как всколыхнулись толпы недовольных, чем-то обиженных снобистов, с удовольствием тонувших в ксенофобии и не желавших смотреть на мир такой, каким он был. Проект был только на стадии слушания - а по стране уже покатилась такая реакция. Рою одновременно страшно и интересно было представить, что же произойдет, если (когда) он добьется принятия закона на государственном уровне.

 

Лиза аккуратно поставила чашку на стол, подальше от края, и тут же ухнула тремя толстыми папками с корреспонденцией перед носом Роя.

 

\- Я же только вчера ее разобрал.

 

\- Это письма за сегодня, сэр, - сказала Лиза и посмотрела на Роя обреченно - она с этим тоже ничего не могла поделать. - Все без пометки “срочно” или “важное” я забрала себе, чтобы облегчить вам работу.

 

\- Давайте переедем в другой офис и никому об этом не скажем, - Роя, не отводя грустного взгляда от первого письма, отпил треть кофе и взялся за нож для писем. Работы нужно было сделать очень и очень много. Слишком много.

 

Как бы сказал Эдвард?

 

Потому что ты безответственная ленивая задница, полковник. Смирись.

 

Не полковник. Генерал.

 

Урна стремительно наполнялась бумагой, скомканной или порванной на части, Лиза иногда вносила новые папки. Слава богам, уже не с корреспонденцией, но бумажная работа все равно удручала и убивала Роя, и в таком состоянии Рой больше был склонен к тоскливым мыслям, ненужным воспоминаниям и ассоциациям.

 

Белая бумага, от и до испещренная чернилами.

 

Рой замер, осторожно отложив ручку в сторону, и шумно сглотнул. Огромная черная капля растворялась на белом полотне, а бесформенный силуэт смотрел и ухмылялся.

 

\- Обернись.

 

Рой резко дернулся, оглядываясь, но ничего кроме высокого окна, через которое темнело пасмурное небо, не увидел.

 

\- Сэр? - беспокойный голос Лизы донесся из другого угла кабинета - она сортировала папки с документацией и последние пару минут, видимо, пристально наблюдала за Роем. - С вами все в порядке?

 

Рой посмотрел на нее нечитаемо. Скрывать от нее что-либо было бессмысленно, но и вдаваться в подробности своего кошмара прямо сейчас он не хотел. Это точно собьет его с рабочего настроя (с того, что от этого настроя осталось)..

 

\- Вы не хотите сегодня пообедать за пределами штаба? Кафе, может быть?

 

\- Я знаю одно хорошее место неподалеку, - Лиза кивнула и снова вся сосредоточилась на своей работе, а вскоре и вовсе вышла из кабинета, оставляя Роя наедине с ужасами, страхами и ленью. Он взялся за ручку, мазнув несколько раз перед этим чернилами по черновику.

 

Рой был человеком воспитанным и интеллигентным, но хотя бы так он выразил то, что крутилось у него на уме с самого утра.

 

Словно стыдливо, частично прикрытое другой бумагой, исчирканной вдоль и поперек, на краю черновика темнело звучное и емкое “здец”.

 

Наигранно трагично вздохнув, Рой принялся вчитываться в отчет.

 

\- Скорее бы уже обед.

 

***

Кафе, которое ему показала Лиза, Рой знал. Он оценил выбор, сам приходил сюда постоянно, если во время обеда хотел побыть в одиночестве. Другие офицеры редко находили это место, несмотря на то, что оно располагалось на соседней улице - глубоко между дворов, а на главной улице не пестрели указатели и объявления о том, что в таком темном уголке может быть такое славное заведение.

 

Заказав себе салат с брокколи и тыквенный пирог, Рой внимательно посмотрел на Лизу. Та, указав на что-то в меню и кивнув официанту, налила себе воды из графина, заказанного сразу, как только они пришли.

 

\- Рассказывайте, генерал. Вы с самого утра чем-то обеспокоены.

 

\- Майор, я доверяю вам как никому другому, но все же я хочу, чтобы вы пообещали мне время сейчас, что никому об этом не скажете.

 

\- Я обещаю, что никому об этом не скажу.

 

В голосе ее не было ни капли обиды или насмешки - Лиза понимала всегда, когда от нее требовалось быть на сто шестьдесят процентов серьезной, даже с учетом того, что Лиза серьезной была практически всегда. Если какие-то сверхъестественные силы и наблюдали за тем, как живет человечество и завидует ли оно ближнему своему, то пусть они благословят эту женщину.

 

\- Помните, я говорил Вам о Вратах? О том, что тогда случилось?

 

\- Сложно это забыть, сэр.

 

Рою очень хотелось хлебнуть прямо из кувшина, настолько у него пересохло в горле.

 

\- Мне снились сегодня Врата, - он замолчал на мгновение, с крайне сосредоточенным видом наливая себе воды. - Или не снились. Виделись? Честно говоря, я без понятия, майор, был ли это плод моей фантазии или я в действительности оказался там, но… Но это все равно было пугающе.

 

Лиза молчала, давая возможность обдумать дальнейшие слова, не торопила и не давила.

 

\- То существо, о котором я рассказывал, оно сказало мне, что я слишком долго смотрел на мир за счет других, нарушая тем самым равноценный обмен. Это оно о философском камне, конечно же. И о лечении. С намеком на то, что я снова скоро потеряю зрение.

 

Лиза с вежливой улыбкой обернулась к официанту, который шел к ним с полным подносом. Они молчали, пока их стол накрывали, а как только они остались наедине, Лиза хмуро покачала головой.

 

\- Насколько я помню, сэр, это не первый раз, когда вам такое приснилось.

 

\- Было что-то похожее, майор. Но никогда во сне я не видел Врат, настолько точно, подробно. И это существо - оно смотрело на меня моими глазами, говорило о вещах, о которых я практически не думал - старался не думать.

 

\- Что вы намереваетесь делать?

 

Рой пожал плечами, чувствуя, как ужас постепенно отпускает его - Лиза, прекрасная Лиза снова его спасла.

 

\- Обращусь к доктору Марко. Он меня лечил.

 

Проверив время по наручным часа, Лиза взялась за вилку с ножом.

 

\- Может, тогда поговорите с Эдвардом, сэр? Он, как мне кажется, знает о Вратах и о преобразовании больше, чем все остальные.

 

Усердно нарезая тыквенный пирог на мелкие кусочки, Рой старался выглядеть как можно менее обеспокоенным новой темой. Не то чтобы он об этом не думал.

 

\- Я не уверен, что если позвоню в Рашвэлл, то застану его там. Он вечно в разъездах.

 

\- Вы и не застанете, - Лиза мягко улыбнулась. - Он завтра приезжает в Центральный город.

 

Конечно же, именно в этот момент Рой намеревался проглотить кусочек пирога. Конечно же, он закашлился, подавившись, потому что такие новости нужно сообщать в другое время при других обстоятельствах, желательно, когда Рой пьян, и желательно по телефону, чтобы у него могла возможность тут же повесить трубку и закричать.

 

\- Воды, сэр?

 

Рой помотал головой, сглотнул сухой жесткий комок в горле и неверяще уставился на Лизу.

 

\- Он правда приезжает? - голос звучал хрипло, приступы кашля все еще накатывали, но Рой был настолько удивлен услышанной новостью, что он нашел в себе силы сопротивляться этому. Звучал он при этом, правда, как жаба, которой наступили на все четыре лапы разом.

 

\- Да, он позвонил мне позавчера и попросил никому не говорить о приезде, особенно вам. Но раз уж возникли такие обстоятельства, я сочла необходимым сообщить вам заранее. Вы можете составить список вопросов.

 

Рою показалось, или Лиза издевалась над ним?

 

\- Вы сейчас серьезно?

 

\- Абсолютно.

 

Рой выдохнул, шумно и сильно, и опрокинул в себя еще один стакан воды, словно там было что-то покрепче, например, виски. Что он тогда сказал? Они стояли на перроне, и Эдвард, яркий и красивый Эдвард, полный надежд и амбиций, сказал, что может остаться, если Рой хочет, то он может бросить все - Ксинг, Аэгуро, приключения - и остаться тут, в шумном и пыльном Центральном, где единственное доступное для него приключение  - это поход в библиотеку, да ужин в дорогом ресторане на пятой улице. Про приключения Эдвард не говорил, Рой понял это уже сам и, наверное, впервые в жизни переступил через свое эго, и правда гигантское, тихо-тихо сказав: “Езжай. Этот ужасный город не для тебя”.

 

Ладонь в его руках, теплая, настоящая, не металлическая, чуть подрагивала, и Рой позволил себе осторожный поцелуй, почувствовав, как мягко подрагивали пальцы под его губами.

 

А потом он развернулся. И ушел.

 

Об этом кошмары Рою тоже снились, скорее, тихие, депрессивные, насквозь прошитые сожалением о том, чего уже не вернуть.

 

Лиза не трогала его, деликатная и проницательная, о том, что после отъезда Эдварда в счастливую новую жизнь с Роем начало твориться что-то странное, она догадалась сразу. И ни разу не высказала хоть какое-то осуждение, порицание.

 

\- Я думал, он счастливо женат.

 

\- Может быть, не совсем счастливо, - Лиза осторожно отложила столовые приборы в сторону. - Тут делают хороший кофе с ликером, сэр.

 

\- Молись, чтобы Хавок не услышал тебя.

 

\- Хавок ничего не знает, и было бы неплохо, если бы он оставался в неведении до самого конца, сэр, пока уже все не станет совсем очевидным. А пока я предлагаю вам кофе с ликером не как ваш секретарь, а как ваш друг, который волнуется о вас и по мере своих скромных сил заботится.

 

Рой кивнул и подозвал официанта. Через пять минут он уже потягивал ароматный кофе и жмурился от удовольствия. Очень мимолетного, но все же.

 

\- Напомните мне, почему я его отпустил.

 

\- Вы хотели дать ему свободу выбора, сэр, и не ограничивать его “престарелым искалеченным грузом, которому на веку написано до самой своей смерти просиживать штаны в центральном штабе”. Не знаю, насколько точна цитата, но так как я впервые слышала от вас такой нелестный отзыв о вас же, я оказалась под большим впечатлением от этих слов.

 

\- Ах, точно, - Рой поморщился. - Как же я мог позабыть.

 

\- В вашу защиту хочу сказать, что вы тогда были свински пьяны и, вероятно, не совсем осознавали происходящего.

 

\- Возможно. Но все же мне стоило чуть лучше помнить про собственные мотивы.

 

Рой шумно выдохнул. Он слукавил немного. Как он мог об этом забыть, он не разрешал себе забывать хоть о чем-то, связанном с Эдвардом. Просто это уже было на грани паталогии, болезненной, но в какой-то мере прекрасной.

 

\- Во сколько именно он завтра приезжает?

 

\- В девять часов.

 

\- Майор, если я завтра вдруг скажусь больным и не смогу выйти на работу, вы мне поверите?

 

\- К сожалению, ни на йоту, сэр.

 

\- Жаль, - Рой отставил пустую кружку и принялся за салат. Они больше не проронили ни слова, каждый занятый своим блюдом, а через десять минут, оставив на столе деньги и щедрые чаевые, неспешным шагом направились в сторону центрального штаба.

 

***

Когда все это случилось, Рой нашел среди своих немногочисленных друзей понимание и поддержку, несмотря на все. Даже старик Грумман, занявший кресло фюрера, предложил Рою перевод в Южную часть, расположенную недалеко от Дублита. А там и до Рашвэлла было рукой подать. Но Рой решил для себя что-то, что сейчас, спустя три года он уже понять не мог. Жизнь шла своим чередом и целых два повышения в свое время придали ему достаточно сил двигаться дальше и не останавливаться. Не останавливаться он намеревался и сейчас, просто со временем у него появлялось все больше и больше вопросов к самому себе.

 

Вполне возможно, что Рой тогда еще чуточку остерегался последствий, своих чувств и всей неразберихи, что творилась в его голове с тех пор, как Эдварду стукнуло пятнадцать. Вполне возможно, что он не хотел обязывать Эдварда своим присутствием ни к чему, не хотел задерживать своим восхищением и бесконечным обожанием.

 

Вполне возможно, что Рой просто был идиотом.

 

Когда человеку, который крепко взял тебя за сердце, сам того не ведая, всего 15 лет, то быстро начинаешь сомневаться в своих жизненных ориентирах и целях. Конечно, речь шла об Эдварде, гениальном, невероятном юноше, который опережал в развитии не только своих сверстников, но и большинство взрослых. Жизнь обязала Эдварда так стремительно пойти, даже побежать вперед. Но социальные установки, игравшие в военной и политической карьере главную роль, сделали свое дело. Рой всегда восхищался скрытно, обожал на расстоянии и боготворил этого безумно храброго и немыслимо сильного человека в душе и никогда - на словах.

 

Чем больше Рой смотрел на него, тем больше видел все то, чего ему самому так отчаянно не хватало. Рой завидовал - по-хорошему завидовал - и бесконечно изнемогал от противоречивых мыслей. Эдвард менялся, но лишь отчасти - и по большей мере только внешне, продолжая держаться за собственные принципы и установки, менялся в самую лучшую сторону, теряя подростковую бесноватость.

 

Лиза тогда позволила себе комментарий, когда заметила Роя, провожавшего Эдварда из кабинета дурацким удивленным взглядом, будто Рой внезапно что-то открыл-познал для себя, о чем раньше никогда не задумывался.

 

\- Вас не поймут, если вы и дальше будете карабкаться вверх, - Лиза тихо сказала это и положила на стол бумагу - заявление Эдварда об увольнении, которое вступит в силу через две недели после подписания. - Но что бы вы ни решили, я всегда поддержу вас. Мы поддержим вас, сэр.

 

Рой кивнул и, заставив себя взять ручку в руки, поставил подпись, отправляя бумагу выше по бюрократической системе. До самого кабинета фюрера.

 

А еще, когда тебе 15 лет, или 16 - разница в 1 год не особо велика - сложно контролировать свои чувства.

 

Это все только усложняло.

 

Эдвард смотрел на него, прожигал его взглядом, а потом краснел так открыто и трогательно, что даже Рой иногда терялся. Всего на секунду, чтобы замять собственное смущение и совершенно неуместное о-бо-жа-ни-е. Стоило признаться, хотя бы самому себе, что Рой иногда намеренно его дразнил и подначивал, просто потому что мог. Хотел и мог.

 

Все закончилось, когда Эдвард под руку с Альфонсом, живым и бесконечно счастливым, а главное - здоровым, вошёл в кабинет и принялся всем рассказывать о том, какое путешествие они наметили себе буквально недавно. Ксинг, потом Аэгуро, а потом и Аместрис - по всем странам и городам, где жили их друзья и где они успели обзавестись хорошими знакомыми. Эдвард от предвкушения не мог усидеть на месте, а Альфонс только тихо улыбался и прижимал к груди кипу билетов на поезд - на первое время.

 

А у Роя сердце застряло в горле.

 

Он старался не думать о том, как за эти два года мог измениться Эдвард. Наконец вырасти, вытянуться, похорошеть настолько, что трудно было дышать. Эдвард наконец перестал носить свой излюбленный красный плащ, рубашки шли ему гораздо больше. А вот кожаные штаны… Облегающие, почему-то ещё незапрещенные законами вселенной кожаные - чёрт бы их побрал - штаны Эдвард продолжал носить. Он зашёл в офис, сверкая нагловатой улыбкой, и кинулся всех приветствовать.

 

Ну о какой работе могла идти речь?

 

Хавок, Брэда, Фарман и Фьюри - все подскакивали со своих мест с воскликами и смехом, окружили Эдварда в неловком объятии. Его хлопали по плечам, жали ему руки и бесконечно осыпали вопросами, ответить хоть на какой-нибудь было бы невозможно - их оглашали вразнобой, перекриквая друг друга. Лиза, нисколько не смущенная внезапным беспорядком, спокойно стояла в стороне, ожидая, когда Эдварда оставят в покое, чтобы подойти и осторожно обнять Эдварда - вытянувшегося в росте и такого очаровательного, что Рой с трудом мог дышать или думать.

 

Он просто смотрел и не двигался, не зная, что вообще тут можно было бы сказать.

 

Привет?

Как твои дела? Жена? Дети?

 

Что ты здесь делаешь и почему ты приехал именно сейчас, когда я о тебе почти забыл?

 

Как мне жить?

 

Лиза тихонько погладила Эдварда по плечам и отступила в сторону, мягко и открыто улыбаясь - этой пронизывающей лучезарностью, искренностью нельзя было не заразиться.

 

Рой медленно подошел к нему, стараясь выглядеть обыденно “по-ублюдски”, как поговаривал Эдвард, и протянул руку.

 

\- Здравствуй, Эдвард.

 

Так это делалось?

 

Эдвард на мгновение замер, опустив пристальный взгляд на протянутую ладонь, и повел пальцами, будто в сомнении. А потом ответил на рукопожатие крепко, может, даже слишком крепко.

 

\- Здравствуй, генерал, - он усмехнулся, сделал короткий шаг назад. - Столько времени прошло, а ты все там же.

 

\- Мне воспринимать это как оскорбление?

 

Эдвард пожал плечами.

 

\- Воспринимай, как хочешь. Обычно, если я хочу сказать, что ты мудак или ленивая жопа, я это говорю прямо, а не завуалировано.

 

\- Это значит да или нет?

 

Рой хмыкнул, когда Эдвард - на удивление спокойно, боги, и правда изменился - отмахнулся от него небрежным жестом.

 

\- А не похуй ли?

 

Под строгим взглядом Лизы все расселись по местам, все еще поглядывая на Эдварда, который улыбувшись, неспешно проследовал мимо Роя в его кабинет. Без приглашения, без даже намека на просьбу во взгляде. Заносчивый сукин сын. Еще и новой дверью хлопнул так, словно хотел сорвать ее с петель.

 

На Роя открыто пялились, удивленно, Брэда, правда, быстрее всех совладал с собой и сел обратно за стол, уставив очень-крайне-бесконечно-заинтересованный взгляд в стол. В соседнем комнате гремели чашками и чайничком - Эдвард, кто бы сомневался, чувствовал себя как дома.

 

Интересно, в кабинетах всегда была такая хорошая слышимость?

 

Рой прошёл нарочито неспешно к себе, тихо и аккуратно прикрыв дверь, посмотрел на Эдварда, который, закинув ногу на ногу, сидел на диване и умиротворенно потягивал кофе. На столе дымилась вторая чашка.

 

Сейчас не следовало чему-то удивляться.

 

\- Без сахара?

 

\- А то, - Эдвард самодовольно ухмылялся, видимо, веселясь с глуповатой рожи Роя. - Без сахара, со сливками, две ложки твоего буржуйского кофе. На вкус вроде неплохо.

 

\- Рад, что тебе нравится.

 

На вкус и правда было неплохо - Рой такой кофе любил, сливки, без сахара, неясно было, откуда Эдвард узнал, он ведь обычно не особо задерживался в офисе, бежал куда-то все время без оглядки, проверять, искать, исследовать.

 

Кажется, за это время его волосы словно стали ярче сиять золотом.

 

Рой едва сдержал шумный вздох. Чашку пришлось поставить на стол, чтобы не было заметно, как сильно у него дрожат руки.

 

\- Но ты ведь зашел в офис, не чтобы кофе попить, верно?

 

\- Не-а, - это было издевательством. Эдвард то ли чувствовал его мысли, то ли просто все прекрасно видел и замечал - он небрежным движением закинул хвост на плечо, провел по нему кончиками пальцев и снова уставился на Роя. Испытующе, внимательно. Неловкая тишина давила на виски.

 

\- И? Ты скажешь, зачем ты приехал в столицу?

 

\- Ты неверно выразился, полковник.

 

\- ...Генерал.

 

\- Так вот, полковник, - Эдвард ухмыльнулся, а Рой пока решил не перебивать засранца. Тот, если надо, и тридцать раз повторит это пресловутое “полковник”, лишь бы додавить - по привычке, наверное. Рой бы поступил так же, не изменись… всё? - Я не приехал, я переехал.

 

Рой нервно отхлебнул кофе. И что это значило? Если Эдвард переезжает, значит, переезжает и вся его семья: Уинри, его очаровательные отпрыски - Триш и Бен. Альфонс, скорее всего, еще не один год просидит в Ксинге, с головой погруженный в изучение ринтанджюцу и культуры кланов. Пинако Рокбелл, крепкая старушка, все же с трудом могла передвигаться, что было неудивительным в ее возрасте - как они повезут ее? Зачем он вообще перебрался обратно в столицу?

 

\- Ты переехал, - Рой кивнул. - Я так понимаю, вместе со своей семьей?

 

\- Тебя это не касается, полковник.

 

\- Генерал.

 

Эдвард чуть нахмурился, прикусил нижнюю губу.

 

\- Сейчас мне надо решить вопрос с работой. Генерал. Я собираюсь осесть в столице, может, не навсегда, но на первое время мне надо найти работу.

 

\- И ты за этим пошел ко мне? Я польщен, Цельнометаллический.

 

Возможно, не стоило так делать. Но Рой привык действовать по методу равноценного обмена - особенно в сфере взаимных оскорблений и давления на больные мозоли.

 

\- Поверь, я сам не особо этому рад, - Эдвард, красивый и недовольный, смотрел на Роя исподлобья, совершенно забыв про свой кофе. - Я обзвонил все университеты, всевозможные учреждения, которые могли бы предоставить мне лабораторию в обмен на мои исследования. Но, веришь-нет, сейчас никому не нужен алхимик, который не может использовать даже самый элементарный преобразовательный круг.

 

Кружка опасно накренилась в руке Эдварда, он завораживающе придвинулся на диване ближе к столу Роя, не прекратив хмурить брови.

 

Грустно, конечно, было, что Эдвард так негативно воспринял необходимость обратиться к Рою за помощью, но…

 

Остатки кофе вылились прямо на новый диван, заляпав брюки Эдварда. Эдвард подскочил с матами, принялся яростно стряхивать капли на ковер - красивый ковер - а Рой перестал радоваться тому, что он тогда не послушал Лизу и заказал диван, обитый кожей. Выпущенная из рук кружка, вальяжно перекатившись, оставила на ковре длинный темный росчерк, неизлечимую рану - на сердце Роя. И страх скорой гибели от шальной пули.

 

В этот ковер они с Лизой вкладывались оба, презрев стандартный казенный интерьер.

 

\- Сколько от тебя шума, Эдвард, - Рой устало прикрыл глаза. Он упорно сидел так, пока Эдвард, интересно наклонившись, подбирал кружку.

 

\- Эй, Мустанг, ты там уснул, что ли?

 

Голос прозвучал ближе. С правой стороны тихо стукнула поставленная на стол кружка. Рой бесстрашно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Эдварда, который теперь возвышался над ним, уперевшись руками - живыми, теплыми - в столешницу.

 

\- С тобой разве уснешь, Эдвард?

 

Рой улыбнулся, а потом обмер в душе, запоздало сообразив, что на укор это никак не походило. Как же двусмысленно, неловко.

 

Эдвард отпрянул - не испуганно или удивленно, нет. Он плавным движением забрал кружку Роя и снова умостился на диван, подальше от пятна. Отхлебнул и закинул руку с кружкой на спинку.

 

\- Может, сразу выльешь на диван или ковер? По мне, лучше уж тогда на диван, за порчу ковра майор Хоукай отрывает головы.

 

\- Да я бы тебе с удовольствием это все на рожу вылил, генерал. Но ты наверняка тут же воспользуешься этим, чтобы не работать.

 

Рой развел руками.

 

\- Я и сейчас не особо могу работать.

 

\- Я тебя отвлекаю?

 

\- Возможно.

 

И опять. Рой невозмутимо ухватился за перо. Сначала у них вроде неплохо клеился разговор, так отчего сейчас каждая его реплика звучала как приглашение в постель? Рой очень надеялся, что Лиза до последнего будет оставаться на его стороне и не позволит соседнему офису коллективно приникнуть ушами к стаканам. С одной стороны, он мог не сомневаться в своем майоре, так подсказывало его чутье и разбалованное верностью команды эго, с другой  - иногда Лиза совершала странные поступки, непредсказуемые и пугающие своей жестокостью.

 

\- Так ты поможешь мне с работой? - Эдвард залпом допил кофе, облизнул губы и сверкнул нахальной улыбкой.

 

Рой не был фанатом ругательств, ярко окрашенной лексики, но когда ситуация того требовала, когда нельзя было обойтись даже самым понятным и емким эвфемизмом…

 

Блядь.

 

\- Я так понял, ты хочешь работать в научном отделе?

 

\- Не особо. Но выбора нет, - Эдвард пожал плечами. - Я могу пойти работать продавцом, официантом или разнорабочим на стройку, но я пообещал Алу довести наши исследования до ума, пока он в Ксинге, а для этого может потребоваться куча времени и оборудования.

 

\- Думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет.

 

Проблема возникнет только с Роем, но кого это когда-либо интересовало? Небось еще и весь офис возьмется снова за ставки, Лиза будет понимающе смотреть и по ночам слушать по телефону, как Рой заливает в себя алкоголь и рассказывает об Эдварде.

 

Рой надеялся, что Лиза уже мысленно к этому готовилась.

 

\- Отлично! - Эдвард в мгновение ока оказался перед ним, чуть не разбил кружку, грохнув ею о стол и заулыбался так солнечно и счастливо, что у Роя, старого больного идиота, заболело и без того нездоровое сердце. Эдвард заторопился к выходу, даже не поблагодарив, щенок.

 

У двери он остановился. Обернулся, задумчиво поджав губы.

 

Ну что еще?

 

\- Только, Мустанг, я не знаю, как это сказать…

 

Ох, блядь.

 

\- Удивительно, Эдвард, насколько я помню, ты любишь…

 

\- Помолчи! В общем, я хочу сказать, что не стоит давить, если в отделе засомневаются, брать меня или нет. Просто спроси, возможен ли такой вариант. И не дави.

 

Эдвард дождался кивка в ответ и вышел, тихо хлопнув дверью. А Рой, оглушенный резкой тишиной, вдруг весь осел, ссутулился, уткнулся лбом в пачку неподписанных документов и длинно выдохнул.

 

\- Вообще-то, Эдвард, я никогда и не давил.


	2. Лепет и лицемерие

Лампу стоило заменить - Рой весь вечер просидел в кресле, читая при неярком свете торшера. Учитывая, сколько бреда ему сегодня пришлось прочитать, пока он разбирал бумаги, неудивительно, что он так быстро устал. Глаза слезились от перенапряжения - пришлось даже прибегнуть к каплям, которые доктор Марко посоветовал Рою после лечения.

 

Философский камень не был гарантом того, что Рой не убьет зрение сам, пока карабкается к званию фюрера через бюрократию и реформы.

 

К бутылке Рой мужественно не притронулся. Зато притронулся к горячему шоколаду и еде на вынос, следуя всем штампам безответно влюбленного неудачника; только разве что в плед не завернулся и на подоконнике не сидел, чтобы тоскливо разглядывать фонари улицы и темные окна соседних домов.

 

Рой примерно представлял, как смешно и жалко выглядит со стороны, но самому ему смеяться совершенно не хотелось.

 

Честно говоря, хотелось кричать.

 

На бутылку Рой все ещё не смотрел, он, чуть сощурившись, продирался сквозь пространные описания ишварского быта и думал-думал-думал, чёрт побери, о том, как все невовремя это случилось. Приезд - переезд - Эдварда выбил его из колеи, а ему сейчас, как никогда, нужно было оставаться собранным, со своей головой на плечах.

 

А потом позвонила Лиза.

 

\- Генерал, как вы себя чувствуете?

 

Рой улыбнулся.

 

\- Добрый вечер, майор. Вы, как всегда, знаете, когда звонить.

 

\- Если хотите как-то выразить благодарность за мою интуитивную своевременность, можете повысить мне жалование.

 

\- Обязательно рассмотрю этот вопрос.

 

На заднем фоне тихо тявкнул Хаято.

 

\- Вы всегда так говорите.

 

\- Туше.

 

\- Так что насчёт вашего самочувствия, генерал?

 

Рой хотел ответить честно, но он не мог выражаться такими словами при даме. Тем более, банальное уважение к Лизе вынудило его придержать язык за зубами.

 

\- Приемлемо, майор. Жить буду.

 

\- Генерал. После того, как Эдвард ушёл, вы ещё полчаса безотрывно смотрели на дверь, даже не заметили, как я зашла.

 

Это Рой помнил. Лизе пришлось помахать рукой у него перед глазами, чтобы он отмер и начал хоть как-то реагировать на внешний мир.

 

\- А потом, - безжалостно продолжила Лиза. - Вы несколько раз обмакнули перо в кружку с чаем и чуть не отпили из чернильницы.

 

\- Ауч. Признаю, майор, я немного отвлекся на приезд Эдварда, но не более того. Сейчас я в порядке.

 

Лиза только тяжело вздохнула, взвалив на плечи Роя немой укор. Возможно, формулировку стоило немного поменять.

 

\- Я в приемлемом порядке. Мне иногда хочется что-нибудь спалить, разбить о стену, позвонить Эдварду или просто напиться - тогда я точно что-нибудь разобью, а потом позвоню. Но я пока не настолько сошёл с ума. И я все ещё трезв.

 

\- Спасибо за ответ, генерал. Знаете, - Лиза затихла на мгновение. - Эдвард, после того как вышел из кабинета, сказал, что вы выглядите ужасно, будто работаете “25 часов в сутки, а потом бежите на все совещания”.

 

\- Не стоит так пре…

 

\- Я с ним согласна. Все мы с ним согласились, генерал.

 

\- Вокруг меня предатели. Хочу заметить, что я прекрасно выгляжу.

 

\- Возможно. А ещё устало.

 

Да что же это такое. Рой вздохнул, представляя с ужасом и трепетом, как Эдвард рассматривал его лицо, в уме подбирая сравнения усталости Роя. 

 

\- Он сказал это к чему-то?

 

\- Вы очень проницательны, сэр, - голос Лизы смягчился, она словно улыбалась, и от этого Рой чувствовал себя ещё большей размазней. Он не заслужил такого друга. - Эдвард сказал, что вам срочно нужен отдых, и позвал нас всех в бар. Решение было принято большинством, отказы не принимаются.

 

\- Как... радикально.

 

\- Может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Прошлые три раза вы пропустили, оставшись работать сверхурочно. Меня очень радует ваше рвение, сэр, но вам все же стоит немного поберечь себя.

 

Прекрасная, чудесная Лиза. Рой не понимал, почему она все еще терпит его общество.

 

\- Завтра после работы?

 

\- Да, сэр, - голос Лизы зазвучал строже. - Завтра после официального окончания рабочего дня - после шести часов идем в бар “Три камня”.

 

\- Хорошо. Доброй вам ночи, майор.

 

\- И вам, сэр.

 

Рой повесил телефонную трубку и невидяще уставился на книгу, лежавшую у него на коленях. Сегодня он, наверное, уже не сможет что-то прочитать; буквы распознавались с легкостью, но смысл ускользал раз за разом. Капли помогли снять усталость, но не разобраться с кашей из мыслей.

 

Наверное, стоило лечь спать.

 

Рой тонко вздохнул. Кажется, у него еще оставалось снотворное.

 

***

Рой опоздал намеренно, неспешно прошел в офис, глянув небрежно на часы - всего полчаса, которые он потратил на благословенный сон, не поставив на ночь будильник.  Работа шла с трудом, все постоянно переговаривались, обсуждали скорый поход в бар, Эдварда, его семью, жену, его все, и Рой был вынужден это слышать, не потому что он напряженно вслушивался в крики из соседнего офиса; а потому что никто из его подчиненных не додумался хотя бы на толику снизить тон.

 

Как же все это бесило.

 

Рой потер слезящиеся глаза, закапал лекарство и часто заморгал, вглядываясь в белый потолок.

 

Белые стены. Белая бесконечность и громоздкие жуткие ворота.

 

Лиза постучалась - так деликатно стучать могла только она; остальные либо колотили по двери, словно хотели выбить ее, либо сразу заходили без стука, как Эдвард.

 

\- Генерал.

 

\- Майор, заходите.

 

Лиза бросила быстрый взгляд на бутылек, на лицо Роя, на его влажные ресницы.

 

\- У вас все в порядке, сэр?

 

Тот отмахнулся, зажмурился крепко на мгновение.

 

\- Все в порядке, майор. Просто вспомнил про капли, которые мне прописал Марко.

 

\- У вас болят глаза, сэр?

 

Рой покачал головой, проворчав, что майору не стоило беспокоиться, и хмуро оглядел кипу бумаг, которые Лиза принесла.

 

\- Все уже прошло, майор, не волнуйтесь. Давайте бумаги.

 

Кипа с глухим шлепком приземлилась ему на стол - за что боролся, за то и напоролся. Лиза сделала Рою кофе, отчитала за безвозратно испорченный ковер и напомнила, что сразу после шести они идут в бар, где их уже будет ждать Эдвард.

 

А потом посмотрела на Роя ласково и сочувственно. И вышла.

 

Будто он мог забыть, что ему предстояло пережить целый вечер в компании Эдварда, красивого и безбожного наглого. А еще семейного до мозга костей - насколько ему это позволяло постоянное стремление найти приключение на пятую точку. Рой едва ли мог признаться себе, что в прошлую встречу он постоянно отводил - пытался отводить -  взгляд от рук Эдварда, чтобы не увидеть случайно обручального кольца. В баре, где не будет преграды в виде рабочего стола, где они будут сидеть бок о бок Рой вряд ли сможет совладать с собой. 

 

Рой не смотрел на часы до упора, он кивал, когда заходила Лиза - с бумагами, корреспонденцией или едой, чтобы он не заморил себя голодом, пока яростно все отрицал; а потом снова погружался с головой в отчеты, стараясь в этом всем разглядеть хотя бы небольшую отдушину.

 

Работа, работа, работа, помощь Ишвару и искупление грехов.

 

С наступлением осени все раньше и раньше начинало темнеть, и проблески закатного солнца выкрашивали бездушные белые стены в красивый алый оттенок. Лиза, как сменный часовой, постучалась к нему в кабинет ровно в шесть часов, напомнила взять с собой капли для глаз и подала пальто, что уже явно было лишним.

 

Рой, в свою очередь, подал пальто Лизе, чтобы хоть как-то загладить чувство дискомфорта.

 

\- Генерал, может, вы и мне пальто подадите? - Хавок хмыкнул. Он, пока все собирались, даже пепельницу успел вытряхнуть в урну.

 

\- Тебе, Хавок, я могу подать только нормальный парфюм.

 

Хавок поморщился, забормотал себе под нос про разницу в зарплате, которая не позволяет честным ребятам жить на широкую ногу в отличие от некоторых генералов.

 

До бара шли пешком, переговаривались только Бреда с Хавоком, в дискуссию изредка вступал Фьюри. О чем они там говорили, не касалось Роя, совершенно не касалось. Он наслаждался сумерками, дымным светом фонарей и относительной тишиной - в вечернее время столица затихала.

 

\- Майор, - Рой тихо обратился к Лизе, которая шла по левую от него сторону.

 

\- Да, сэр?

 

\- Пожалуйста, если вы почувствуете, что я перехожу границы, одерните меня.

 

\- Что вы подразумеваете под “границами”, сэр?

 

\- Все, - он неловко улыбнулся. - Но в первую очередь алкоголь.

 

Потом он уже понял, что немного напутал с приоритетами.

 

Эдвард ждал их. Забронировал отдельный столик, отгороженный шторкой от главного зала, и сидел там, вперив взгляд в цветастый коктейль, обвешанный фруктами и зонтиком. На встречу все отреагировали так, будто увидели Эдварда в первый раз - было меньше вопросов, но возгласов и объятий - столько же. Может, больше. Несдержанные идиоты.

 

Рой улыбнулся, мягко и тепло, умостился с краю, когда все расселись и задернул до конца шторку, чтобы их не было ни слышно, ни видно из зала.

 

Эдвард, устроившийся между Фарманом и Хавоком, советовал выпивку и еду, чуть расстроившись из-за отказа на его: “Я угощаю”. Все еще воспринимали его как ребенка, опекали по мере сил и Эдвард внезапно спокойно реагировал на это.

 

Рой в его возрасте только закончил изучать базовые положения алхимии. А Эдвард успел спасти мир, исколесить полматерика, обзавестись семьей и оставить в сердце каждого, с кем он был знаком, частичку свеого тепла и заботы. Какой же потенциал скрывался в этом человеке, сколько ума, человечности и самоотверженности.

 

Лиза не сказала ни слова, когда Рой заказал себе виски.

 

Порядок немного мешался - приходилось постоянно кого-то выпускать, диванчики были удобными, но они слишком близко прилегали к столу, бедняга Бреда и вовсе вжимался в спинку, чтобы оставить хоть немного пространства для маневра. В конце концов, он, плюнув, остался сидеть с краю.

 

Рой давно не купался в ощущении уюта, несмотря на неловкость и сковывающее болезненное чувство в груди. Расслабленность и легкая очаровательная небрежность очень шли Рою, словно делали его моложе, расковывали.

 

Эдвард с умилительным вниманием слушал каждого: как у Хавока все было хорошо с Ребеккой, как Фарман восторженно говорил о Шеске, как Фьюри смог наконец-то снять небольшую квартиру и завести щенка, от фотографий которого таял весь отдел. Лиза ограничилась коротким: “Все хорошо”. Бреда, которого тревожила отсутствие перемен в своей жизни, принялся травить байки.

 

И правда, отличный удался вечер. Хорошо, что Рой пришел.

 

Он встал из-за стола, отмахнулся, что ненадолго, и по пути в уборную свернул к барной стойке. Виски в “Трех камнях” был отменным, таким, пока была возможность, хотелось залиться до мозжечка, чтобы отшибло память, а по утру все стало бы как прежде - одиночество, Эдвард в Рашвелле, Ишвар ждет от него радикальных мер. Разве это не было по крайней мере приемлемо?

 

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, Мустанг.

 

Рой, честно говоря, даже немного ждал этого.

 

\- Спасибо, майор Хоукай мне уже передала.

 

\- Посчитал необходимым сказать тебе об этом лично. 

 

Рядом проскрипел стул - Рой быстро оглянулся и тут же уставился на свои руки, в приглушенном красноватом свете бара казавшиеся смуглыми. Эдвард носил рубашку как какой-то заправский столичный жиголо - пара верхних пуговиц расстегнута, рукава закатаны; Рой и сам так носил рубашки, когда ходил на свидания. Эдварду очень шел высокий хвост, но еще лучше - Рой не верил, что думает об этом - еще больше ему пошли бы распущенные волосы, чуть взъерошенные, перепутанные, оттого что в них часто запускали бы пальцы, тянули. Гладили.

 

\- Благодарю, Эдвард, - Рой склонил голову, неискренне прозвучал, но он и не скрывал этого - стоило ему выйти из кабинки, как вся магия уюта и тепла вдруг куда-то исчезли. Остались только боль и благоговейный страх.

 

\- Не стоит благодарностей, Мустанг. Я просто сказал, что ты выглядишь как говно.

 

Эдвард показал подошедшему к ним бармену на какое-то название в меню, а Рой вцепился за стакан с двойным виски как за спасительный круг.

 

\- Вообще я много чего хотел тебе сказать, - Эдвард резко крутанулся на стуле и посмотрел на Роя пристально. Рой бесстрашно посмотрел в ответ, осекся: Эдвард нервно облизнул губы. - Но потом я понял, как жалко ты выглядишь, и решил, что тебя это и вовсе уничтожит.

 

\- Эдвард, как это предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

 

\- Эгоистично, скорее, - Эдвард притянул к себе свой коктейль, пестрый, слишком яркий - Рой, правда, этим не обманывался. Мадам Кристмас как-то сделала ему парочку таких; мироощущение они отбивали крепче и оперативнее, чем любой высокоградусный виски. - Это, наверное, единственное, что я смог предусмотреть за последние два года.

 

Вот этого-то Рой и боялся.

 

Эдвард выглядел подавленным и разбитым - пять минут назад он заливисто хохотал над шутками Бреды, а теперь… Теперь. Рой мог прикоснуться к нему? Потрогать приободряюще за плечо? Погладить между лопаток? Сделать хоть что-нибудь?

 

\- Что-то стряслось?

 

\- Не знаю, можно ли это назвать “стряслось”, - шумно сглотнув, Эдвард нервно потрепал свой хвост, перекинул его на правое плечо. - Я два дня прохожу мимо дома Хьюзов, хотя пообещал себе пойти к ним сразу, как только окажусь в столице. Уинри передала им кучу подарков, испекла яблочный пирог. А я не могу. Будто с годами вина усилилась.

 

Как же сильно, как же чертовски сильно Рой его понимал. 

 

\- Ты уже третий день хранишь яблочный пирог?

 

\- Нет, я его съел практически сразу, как оказался в поезде. Я думаю, Уинри и не рассчитывала, что я довезу его в целости и сохранности.

 

\- Ты хочешь, что?.. Чтобы я передал подарки для Грэйсии и Алисии?

 

Эдвард помотал головой.

 

\- Нет, я думаю, я справлюсь. Ты ведь находишь силы приходить к ним. Хоукай рассказывала, что ты каждую неделю гуляешь с Алисией, хотя не представляю, как… это сложно. Даже спустя столько времени - сложно.

 

\- Я знаю.

 

Странно, что к ним не лезли с расспросами, что они там застряли. Штора была крепко задернута, никто, казалось, не задавался вопросом, куда могли запропаститься Рой с Эдвардом. Пусть оно и дальше так будет, пусть-пусть-пусть.

 

\- Я рад, что ты веришь в меня, Мустанг, - в душе слабо вспыхнуло, как отсыревший порох, возмущение: как он мог не? - Раньше мне всегда казалось, что ты заносчивый говнюк, который только что и мешает мне, а теперь я понимаю, что ты заносчивый говнюк, который помогал мне как мог. Альфонс мне уже все мозги прожужжал тем, что я должен тебя поблагодарить, - Эдвард ломано улыбнулся. - Типа спасибо тебе.

 

Рой хмыкнул, склонил голову на бок, рассматривая подрагивавшие уголки губ, тонких, очень притягательных. Кажется, он набрался быстрее, чем ожидал.

 

\- Типа пожалуйста.

 

Эдвард фыркнул смешливо.

 

\- Меня всегда бесило, что ты говоришь как справочник по риторике и этикету, но ты так отстойно смотришься, говоря на моем языке.

 

\- Ты присвоил себе сленг, я погляжу. Очень смело с твоей стороны, Эдвард, но лингвисты могут с тобой не согласиться.

 

\- А нахуй их, Мустанг, - у Эдварда на щеках расплылся пьяный румянец, глаза блестели, в помещении еще и, казалось, было нестерпимо душно. Рой скинул китель, перевесил его через спинку стула.

 

\- Возможно.

 

\- Меня сейчас волнуют совершенно другие проблемы, и я, кажется, наконец-то достаточно пьян, чтобы говорить об этом, - а еще чертовски красив. Рой разрешил бы Эдварду говорить с ним обо всем, что только могло прийти ему в голову, смотри он так и дальше. - Знаешь, Мустанг, я все диву давался, все такие счастливые, с парами, жены мужья. Бреда зарекся жениться после развода, я знаю. Хоукай просто недоговаривает, я уверен, что у нее все заебись, уж больно довольной она выглядит. А вот ты.

 

Рой жестом подозвал официанта и жестом указал на свой стакан.

 

\- А вот я?

 

\- Ты все еще холостяк.

 

\- Почему тебя это беспокоит, Эдвард?

 

Еще двойного виски - никогда не помешает во время таких разговоров.

 

\- А почему не должно? Почему ты, например, не женился на Хоукай? 

 

Почему. Почему. Почему. Почему Эдвард вообще делал вид, будто не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

 

\- Потому что у Хоукай, как ты выразился, все заебись. Было тогда и остается сейчас, - строгим тоном ответил Рой. - Не знаю, разумно ли жениться на человеке, который для тебя как сестра.

 

Эдвард криво ухмыльнулся.

 

\- Неразумно.

 

В его глазах было что-то такое уязвимое и обреченное, что Рой тут же отругал себя за несдержанный ответ.

 

\- Я женился на Уинри, - сказал Эдвард тихо-тихо. - Думал, что люблю ее больше всего на свете, заставлял себя так думать. Радовался как дурак, когда близняшки появились, а потом как озарило.

 

\- Эдвард.

 

\- Я никогда не любил ее так, как мне хотелось бы. Никогда, понимаешь. Я напортачил, очень сильно, проебался по всем статьям и причинил боль дорогому мне человеку. А теперь не знаю, как это расхлебывать. Сбежал, как только появилась возможность.

 

Рой, прокляв все на свете, осторожно положил ладонь Эдварду на правое плечо, легонько коснулся кончиков волос, мягких-мягких - хвост, тяжело скользнул на спину.

 

\- Мисс Рокбелл об этом знает?

 

\- Она сама мне сказала, типа, Эдвард, ты мне очень дорог, я и дальше буду делать тебе ногу, буду тебе другом-бла-бла-бла, но ты меня не любишь, а держать я тебя не могу.

 

\- Вы разводитесь, - спросил Рой негромко и опустил взгляд на руки Эдварда, на красивые сильные пальцы, едва разглядев в темноте на безымянном след от кольца.

 

\- Ага, - Эдвард на секунду повернулся к барной стойке, осушил коктейль до конца. - Она привезет документы, как только те будут готовы, я поставлю свою подпись и стану свободным проебавшимся чуваком, который не научился элементарно…

 

\- Эдвард, помолчи.

 

Он шумно сглотнул, уставился на Роя, распахнув глаза, удивленно, встревоженно.

 

\- То, что вы разводитесь, не значит, что ты проебался. Вы обсудили это, насколько я понял, обдумали и пришли к компромиссу. Ты перестанешь туда приезжать?

 

\- Нет, - Эдвард помотал головой, боги, как же его развезло. - Она все еще мой механик, сказала, типа, что не доверит никому свой шедевр, и дети - я не собираюсь их бросать, я ведь не…

 

\- Не?

 

\- Не мой отец.

 

Рой мягко улыбнулся.

 

\- Тебя это беспокоит? Что так ты поступишь точно как Ван Хоэнхайм?

 

\- Не точно так, нет, я не настолько тупой, - Эдвард поморщился, оперся одной рукой о плечо Роя и улыбнулся. - Я понимаю, что это не так. Просто ощущение поганое. Я не дам им уже всего того, что мог бы дать, понимаешь, если бы оставался в семье, и…

 

\- ...дальше бы лгал себе и Уинри?

 

Эдвард моргнул - у него незаконно красивые глаза, длинные ресницы, он весь такой красивый, такой…

 

\- Мустанг, ну ты и мудак, - он улыбнулся слабо. - Ты прав, но ты мудак. А знаешь почему? Не тебе рассказывать о лжи.

 

Он поднялся со стула, чуть шатко, и побрел в сторону уборной, оставив Роя обмирать от ужаса и сомнений. И надежды, что он понял все совсем-совсем не так. Или так.

 

С алкоголем на сегодня явно стоило завязывать.

 

***

Они разбрелись по домам через пару часов. Рой, вызвавшийся проводить Лизу до дома, хмуро молчал всю дорогу, думал о разговоре с Эдвардом и чувствовал себя при это препогано. Лиза на единственный его вопрос ответила согласием, пожала руку Рою и закрыла за собой дверь, пожелав перед этим спокойной ночи.

 

\- Майор, а вы знали, что Эдвард разводится?

 

***

Слушания по делу Ишвара проходили с трудом. Новые генералы, еще помнившие те времена, когда ишвариты имели прав меньше, чем собаки, упрямились и отводили носы от ошибок своих предшественников. Конечно, не все так негативно воспринимали выдвигаемые Роем реформы. На своей стороне он имел одобрение фюрера, а это уже было неплохим началом - игнорировать Роя попросту было невозможно, а ко всем попыткам оспорить, осадить Рой готовился с тщательностью адвоката, защищавшего невинно осужденного. Они прорабатывали все возможные контраргументы, закопали офис в учебниках и - боги, храните Шеску с ее феноменальной памятью.

 

Рой сразу понял, насколько это будет непросто. Люди не привыкли брать ответственность за свои ошибки, особенно вояки, дослужившиеся до высоких чинов; но и сдаваться Рой не собирался.

 

Слушание законов всегда проходило в три этапа; еще один элемент старого порядка, висевший на обновляющейся системе как рудимент, и если согласия на первом этапе Рой добился с легкостью, воспользовавшись ситуацией, временем, отчаянием, воспользовавшись настроениями в обществе, то сейчас дело шло куда хуже. Паника улеглась, штаб почти восстановили, на нагретые места уселись новые командиры, которых, наверное, подкупить бессмертием было бы так же легко, как и прошлых генералов. Жалкие, никчемные бюрократы немедленно отгрохали себе особняки, обложились коллекциями и запустили дрожащие от жадности руки во власть.

 

Рой парадоксально радовался тому, что в комитете заседала Армстронг - по собственному желанию. Она могла миллиарды раз назвать Роя тряпкой, ничтожеством, но за его инициативу она боролась с отчаянием снежного медведя, а это льстило. И восхищало.

 

Он редко довольствовался чувством того, что делает что-то правильное. Действительно правильное, нужное.

 

\- Не расслабляйся, Мустанг, - генерал-майор Армстронг вышла из кабинета вслед за Роем. Грозная и величественно прекрасная, от той памятной битвы на ее щеке остался тонкий длинный шрам, который она даже не стремилась как-то закрыть, спрятать. - То, что я помогаю тебе сейчас, не значит, что я дам тебе добраться до кресла фюрера.

 

\- Ты как всегда очаровательна, Оливия.

 

\- Для вас, генерал-майор, я старше по званию, так что требую, чтобы вы и обращались ко мне соответствующе.

 

Очаровательная женщина и совершенно непредсказуемая. Рой полностью осознавал, что это не было пустыми угрозами и что, пока она имела хоть какие-то виды на власть, нужно было постоянно оглядываться.

 

\- Прошу прощения, генерал-полковник.

 

\- Вы ничтожество, Мустанг, очень надеюсь, что вы об этом помните, и ослепните в свете победы.

 

\- Постараюсь держать свои глаза закрытыми, чтобы не ослепнуть. Сейчас меня может ослепить только свет вашей красоты.

 

Армстронг хмыкнула.

 

\- Вы отвратительный льстец.

 

\- До вас никто не жаловался.

 

Армстронг зашагала в сторону восточного крыла, где находился кабинет Роя. Руки она держала за спиной, горделивая ровная осанка - такими женщинами можно было только любоваться издалека.

 

\- Что вы думаете по поводу второго чтения? - поинтересовался Рой.

 

\- Прорвались - вот что пока самое главное. Если у этого сборища гнилых подхалимов нашелся хотя бы один аргумент против - они тут же надавили бы на вас и загубили всю инициативу.

 

Он усмехнулся.

 

\- Они каждый раз ищут огрехи, некоторые, судя по всему, даже взялись читать книги об Ишваре. Хорошо, что пока статистика на нашей стороне. И фюрер. Если бы Грумман не цеплялся за власть так сильно, он бы уже давно закрыл чтения. 

 

\- Интересная логика, - Армстронг мельком глянула на Роя. - Но я понимаю, что сейчас он ищет снисхождения у народа, а не у власть предержащих. После того, что случилось, никто не захочет второй гражданской войны. А она назревала.

 

\- Как разрешается вопрос с Драхмой?

 

\- Тяжело. Кимбли, конечно, наворотил дел. Абсолютно невозможно рассказать потенциальному захватчику о настоящих причинах, а ложь может прозвучать слишком неубедительно. Наши дипломаты сбиваются с ног, разъезжая по странам, которые Брэдли держал на грани войны с нами, и не каждая хочет мириться.

 

Рой остановился на секунду; он краем глаза заметил знакомый силуэт во дворе штаба, так ему показалось, по крайней мере, - сейчас он ничего не видео. Рой поспешно нагнал  Армстронг - она не думала сбавлять шаг или оглядываться. Отстал? Не ее дело.

 

\- Драхма точно пока не захочет мира.

 

\- Вы удивительно прозорливы, Мустанг. Более того, Драхма настаивает на войне, но не знает пока, как подступиться. Ксинг не станет с ними сотрудничать, тут ваш цельнометаллический мальчишка постарался на славу, подружившись с потенциальным императором.

 

\- Крета?

 

\- Крета сразу согласилась на мир. Даже будучи на стадии тотального уничтожения Аместрис отбирал их территории, то же и с Аэгуро.

 

\- Насколько я помню, Драхма - огромная страна, но она поделена на множество княжеств, которые грызутся между собой, и в случае военной угрозы им вряд ли удастся объединиться.

 

\- Да, опыт прошлых войн показывает, что некоторые княжества даже пытались воспользоваться положением своих соседей. К сожалению, этот мир стоит на формальностях.

 

\- А они пока не соблюдены.

 

\- Тотальная бюрократия, - Армстронг раздраженно фыркнула, резко развернулась на каблуках и посмотрела на Роя, застывшего на месте. Сейчас она вряд ли попыталась бы убить его, но от рефлексов невозможно было бы избавиться.

 

\- Мустанг.

 

\- Армстронг.

 

Она промолчала, и Рой, откашлявшись, поспешил исправиться.

 

\- Генерал-полковник.

 

\- Так гораздо лучше. Эта про-ишварская инициатива - единственное, в чем я тебя поддержала и когда-либо поддержу. Поэтому попробуй только провалить ее - я убью тебя страшно и мучительно, и даже глаз сокола тебя не спасет.

 

Армстронг стремительно пошла прочь - гордая ровная осанка, шпага; воплощение угрозы, от которой не спасешься, даже будучи предупрежденным. Рой понимал, что такие временные союзники потом могут стать самыми опасными врагами - изучив все твои слабые места.

 

В кабинете Роя встретил самый настоящий бардак. Стены, исписанные чем-то подозрительно красным, отмывались только с кусками побелки.

 

ИШВАРСКИЕ ПСЫ. ГНИЛАЯ КРОВЬ. СДОХН.

 

Хавок, обложившийся пепельницей и ведром, оттирал букву “Н”, остальные заново белили стены, с которых оскорбления и пожелания отправиться в ад, уже смыли. Руководила всем этим Лиза.

 

Рой устало вздохнул.

 

\- Опять.

 

\- Добрый день, генерал. 

 

\- Это будет происходить после каждого слушания и совещания? 

 

Хаято, сидевший у двери, тихо гавкнул, видимо, подтверждая подозрения Роя, а Хавок, едва потушивший сигарету, принялся нервно зажигать следующую.

 

\- Нас не было тут 15 минут. Когда мы вернулись - замок был взломан, а на стенах - вот это вот. Мне кажется, я убираюсь тут чаще, чем занимаюсь своими обязанностями.

 

Алхимия помогла решить эту проблему буквально за пару минут.

 

***

Письма с угрозами приходили целый день - ими можно было топить печь в доме, наверное, с неделю. Глупая трата бумаги - но, с другой стороны, вряд ли кто-нибудь решился бы высказать свои угрозы Огненному Алхимику в лицо. Рой вполне вероятно вызвал бы такого грубияна на дуэль.

 

Капли доктора Марко помогали. Глаза практически не болели, да и Рой нашел время поменять лампочку в торшере, мимоходом подумав о том, что стоило бы записаться к окулисту. С такой нагрузкой на глаза никакой философский камень не мог быть панацеей.

 

Рой с надеждой смотрел на грядущие выходные - от отключил будильник, принял снотворное и рухнул в кровать, закутавшись в белое пуховое одеяло с головы до ног.

 

Его стремительно потащило вниз.

 

В белое-бело-белое, стерильно белое, режущее глаза пространство без времени. Это ощущение, будто тебя затягивает в пропасть, - Рой знал его. И этот цвет, свет Рой знал.

 

Он ведь почти забыл об этом, не хотел об этом вспоминать.

 

\- Здравствуй.

 

Фраза прозвучала как в пустоту - кроме ворот Рой ничего перед собой не видел, но он чувствовал, знал, что это существо, Истина, всегда было тут.

 

\- Здравствуй, Рой. 

 

\- Подскажи мне, это кошмар или правда?

 

Истина, вдруг возникла перед Роем, посмотрела на него его слепыми глазами, жуткими и отчаянными. И улыбнулась.

 

\- Что этому мешает быть и тем, и другим?

 

\- Это зависит от меня?

 

Истина сделал шаг назад, разведя руками.

 

\- В этот раз - да. Правда подчиняется мне, а от кошмара всегда можно проснуться - что тебе больше по душе, Рой Мустанг?

 

Рой открыл рот, попытался сказать что-то, но вместо слов из его рта тягучий, как деготь, полился резкий перезвон, звучавший так знакомо, так…

 

Рой дернулся, сбросил с себя одеяло, затравленно оглядываясь - вокруг была темень, сквозь которую едва проглядывались очертания его комнаты. На тумбочке надрывался телефон. Рой опасливо протянул руку к настольной лампе - та включилась, залила пространство мягким светом, и от сердца сразу отлегло. Всего лишь кошмар.

 

Сняв трубку, Рой не успел даже ответить.

 

\- До тебя невозможно дозвониться, - проворчал Эдвард. 

 

\- Эдвард, - Рой покосился на часы. - Возможно, для тебя это станет новостью, но в три часа ночи люди обычно спят.

 

\- Я знаю, просто я… - Эдвард замолчал на мгновение. - Я понял, что не смогу спокойно спать, пока не задам тебе пару вопросов.

 

\- И поэтому ты решил, что я тоже не должен спать?

 

\- Ты до этого неплохо справлялся вроде как. Потом и дальше будешь спать.

 

Да. Если еще выпьет снотворного.

 

\- Возможно. Люди в моем возрасте часто испытывают проблемы со сном.

 

В его возрасте - громко сказано. Скорее, люди с его жизненным опытом, с его страхом, сомнениями и грузом вины.

 

\- Грэйсия, кстати, просила передать тебе, чтобы ты не налегал на таблетки.

 

\- Ты все-таки заходил к ним?

 

\- Да, я… Я даже не знал, что она работает фармацевтом. И Алисия передавала тебе привет и спрашивала, придешь ли ты к ним в воскресенье.

 

Грэйсия была пропуском Роя в спокойный здоровый сон, несмотря на все его промахи, она продолжала помогать Рою по мере своих скромных сил. Она правильно остерегала, напоминала, что снотворное может вызвать зависимость, но Рой, кажется, уже эту зависимость приобрел. Голова болела, будто облитая раскаленным чугуном, но спать совершенно не хотелось.

 

\- Эдвард, ты хотел что-то у меня спросить.

 

\- Хотел, - Эдвард замолчал на секунду, а потом скороговоркой выдохнул. - Почему ты тогда отпустил меня?

 

Рой закрыл глаза и медленно сполз на подушку. Это то, чего ты ждешь и не ждешь одновременно: тотальное поражение своим демонам.

 

\- А почему ты женился на Уинри?

 

\- Ну, блять, не отвечай вопросом на вопрос.

 

\- И в мыслях не было. И все же, Эдвард, почему?

 

Они охотно врали себе и близким, строили вокруг себя иллюзии, через которые легко проглядывалась правда, истина, кошмар - как Рою было угодно.

 

\- Потому что мне это казалось правильным.

 

Рой зажмурился а потом выдохнул в трубку, слишком надломанно и интимно.

 

\- Так оно и случается, Эдвард. Обычно ты выбираешь тот путь, который считаешь правильным.

 

\- Я думал, что открою или не открою эту бутылку в зависимости от ответа, но я, кажется, открою ее в любом случае.

 

\- Ты перенимаешь мои плохие привычки, лучше иди спать.

 

\- Всегда смотрел на тебя, как на идеал, - Эдвард явно что-то пил. - Даже поступать старался правильно. Как ты.

 

\- Эдвард, ты хочешь меня в этом обвинить? Тебе было 16 лет, как я мог что-то сделать?

 

\- Через два месяца я женился, а через год уже нянчил двух близнецов. Не знаю, в чем тебя обвинить, я ведь поступил правильно. И ты тоже.

 

Рой устало закрыл глаза.

 

\- Я жалею об этом. О том, что отпустил тебя. Если тебе от этого будет легче.

 

\- Нихуя не легче, полковник, но я постараюсь порадоваться.

 

\- Генерал. 

 

\- Хуй сосал. Заебал уже поправлять, я прекрасно осведомлен, какое у тебя звание. Радовался за тебя, как дебил, за всех нас радовался, думал, что наконец выплыл из всего дерьма, что жить станет легче - ведь теперь за мной не гнались гомунуклы и куча толстозадов не причисляли меня к ценным жертвам во имя своего сраного бессмертия. 

 

Рой молчал, он щелкнул выключателем, не отнимая трубки от уха. Эдвард сопел, точно ребенок, которому не разрешили съесть конфету перед ужином, а потом он сказал:

 

\- Видимо, только гомункулы и исчезли. Спокойной ночи. Генерал.

 

Звонок прекратился. И Рой, оглушенный, разбитый, еще с минуту слушал гудки, рассматривая темные тяжелые шторы.

 

Уснуть он так и не смог.


	3. Единомыслие и ересь

Рой не хотел этим хвастаться, но у него теперь редко водились мелкие деньги. Он протянул тысячную купюру девушке, стоявшей за прилавком.

 

Девушка замялась, но купюру приняла.

 

\- Сэр, а у вас не найдется помельче? Или вы, может быть, хотели что-нибудь докупить? Просто кассу только открыли, размена совсем нет. 

 

Рой еще раз внимательно посмотрел на цену. У них не было на сдачу даже пятидесяти ценз?

 

\- А что у вас можно докупить на… пятьдесят?

 

\- На триста пятьдесят, сэр, - девушка улыбнулась неловко. - Вы смотрите не на тот ценник.

 

Рой сглотнул судорожно и кивнул. Как глупо вышло. Вот только он смотрел на нужный ценник, и если раньше он был уверен, что это девятка, то теперь он точно не мог сказать, какая цифра там стояла.

 

Паника нахлынула душной липкой волной.

 

Что же… 

 

\- Прошу прощения, и правда, - Рой поднял взгляд, подмигнул девушке. Эмоции приходилось давить, пока он был на публике. - Тогда доберите мне еще на оставшуюся сумму шоколадного печенья.

 

\- У нас есть шоколадно-кокосовое печенье, сэр.

 

\- Звучит просто прекрасно, - Рой улыбнулся чарующе. - Но, к сожалению, человек, которого я собираюсь подкупить этим, на дух не переносит запах кокоса.

 

Девушка притворно ужаснулась, рассмеялась звонко и очень мило.

 

\- Ужасный это, должно быть, человек. Как можно не любить кокосы?

 

\- И не говорите.

 

Хоть бы Лиза его не слышала. Рой понимал, что она в это время уже была в офисе, но удача нередко поворачивалась к нему задницей. Услышав такое, Лиза немедленно разрядила бы в Роя всю обоему.  Не самая страшная участь. Не самое страшное. Не самое обидное. Сейчас он, холодея от ужаса, понимал, что не может разобрать, что же написано на бейджике девушки - мелким-мелким шрифтом.

 

\- Хорошего вам дня, сэр!

 

Рой улыбнулся на прощание и стремительно зашагал в сторону штаба - опоздания больше чем на полчаса котировались в их офисе неприемлемыми, а Рой, внемлевший советам Грэйсии, прошлым вечером попытался уснуть без снотворного - провозился до самого утра, разглядывая темный потолок, и отрубился лишь за пару часов до будильника, провалившись в утомительный поверхностный сон.

 

Как следствие опоздание - Рой проснулся в то время, когда нужно уже было выходить.

 

Лиза никак не прокомментировала время, молча вручила Рою бумаги, а через пару минут принесла две чашки кофе. Благословенный кофе. Благословенная Лиза. Рой жадно осушил первую чашку и под снисходительный взгляд отдал взятку.

 

\- Вы кое-что забыли, сэр.

 

Лиза выложила пару печенек рядом с кружками, а сверху примостила небольшую записку.

 

\- Что это?

 

\- Прочитайте сами.

 

Рой вгляделся в размытые закорючки и петельки, такие маленькие, что он с трудом мог что-либо разобрать. Паника, душившая его утром, накатила снова, сжала глотку. Рой внимательно вчитывался: он разглядел несколько цифр, буквы “м, а, д”, а еще - небольшое сердечко в углу листка.

 

\- Это было в пакете?

 

\- Да, сэр.

 

Кажется, он немного перестарался с очаровательными улыбками.

 

\- Я вряд ли воспользуюсь номером.

 

Лиза ответила не сразу. Рой смял бумажку, не глядя кинул в урну и с несчастным вздохом притянул к себе стопку документов. Он знал, как будет выглядеть его ад, если он однажды туда попадет.

 

\- Как пожелаете, сэр, - Лиза поклонилась и вышла, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

Взявшись за первую бумагу, Рой мысленно поблагодарил того, кто унифицировал оформление документов и ввел печатные машинки в каждый офис. Это он, по крайней мере, мог читать. Пока что.

 

***

Рой последний раз так методично нажирался, когда умер Маэс; он не ставил перед собой цели заглушить боль, ужас и отчаяние, его главной целью было утопиться в виски и не просыхать до упора. Он до этого уже был на грани алкоголизма, варясь в вине, ишварской крови и отвращении к самому себе; тогда каждый день не обходился без бутылки. Лиза и Маэс вытащили его, вправили мозги и показали, за что им еще следовало бороться.

 

За Ишвар, за жизни пятидесяти миллионов граждан Аместриса, за новую жизнь в молодом, но уже загнивающем государстве. Сейчас он боролся за собственное запятнанное прошлое и надеялся и из этой битвы выйти победителем.

 

Ключом в замок он попал наугад, чуть не спутал соль с сахаром и понял, что каждая вторая книга в его библиотеке написана отвратительно мелким шрифтом. Про капли для глаз приходилось теперь вспомнить чаще - глаза функционировали все хуже и хуже, а на ум все чаще приходила белая пустая комната и Истина, скалящийся и глядящий на Роя слепыми глазами.

 

Свой схрон с виски, слава богам, Рой смог найти без особых приключений. Он уселся на пол, мрачно ухватился за бутылку и принялся глушить прямо из горла, чинно заедая непомерное количество алкоголя позавчерашними тарталетками с клубничным джемом. Почему бы и нет?

 

Мысли мешались, ничего путного обдумать не получалось - Рой полностью осознавал, что в таком положении он не мог молчать дальше. Стоило обратиться за помощью к Марко или Эдварду, или сразу к обоим; или даже не за помощью - возможно, просто за подтверждением страхов. Рой не любил жить в неопределенности.

 

Он поморщился. Какое актуальное, какое нужное и беспощадное слово - неопределенность. Рой был сыт ею по горло, честно говоря. То, что происходило с его глазами, было лишь частью проблемы. Огромной и пугающей, но все же частью. То, что происходило между ним и Эдвардом, сейчас занимало практически все его тревоги. Глупо, наверное. Рой до тошноты думал о том, как же прочно была связана его жизнь с Эдвардом, каждый ее просвет, поворот; все, чем Рой сейчас жил и к чему стремился - все это было связано с Эдвардом чертовым Элриком.

 

Алкоголь вряд ли лечил такое.

 

Рой, чуть покачнувшись, встал с пола. Бутылку из руки он не выпускал, ориентировался в пространстве с трудом, еще и темень была везде - Рой даже в гостиной, на полу которой обустроился, не включил свет.

 

В кабинете он вслепую нащупал настольную лампу, нашел рычажок включения и гневно уставился на стол, будто тот был виновником беспорядка в его голове.

 

Рой не знал, зачем он решился на это, как вообще додумался, он не особо заморачивался тем, что делал по пьяни, если это никому, кроме него, не причиняло вреда. Он самозабвенно представлял, что напишет в письме, как обсмакует все, что его гложело и тащило вниз, как вывалит все чувства в слова, истлеет-истлеет, а потом сожжет письмо к чертовой матери.

 

Рой макнул перо в чернильницу и принялся писать крупным размашистым почерком:

 

“Мой дорогой, мой прекрасный Эдвард!”

 

Кажется, он стремительно падал. 

 

В любом случае, это не сработало. На следующий день все стало только хуже.

 

***

Проснулся Рой в полнейшем беспорядке.

 

В спальне не прекращал надрываться будильник; сам Рой спал за столом, уткнувшись носом в смятые чистые листы бумаги. Надрывно звонил телефон. Рой, не поднимая головы, снял трубку - мучительный перезвон затих - и прохрипел:

 

\- Да.

 

\- Доброе утро, генерал.

 

\- Майор, вы решили проследить за тем, чтобы я не опаздывал?

 

Лиза задумчиво молчала несколько секунд.

 

\- Вы пили, сэр?

 

\- Пил. И очень много. У вас поразительное чутье.

 

\- Насчет того, что вы пили - слышно по голосу. Насчет опозданий - вы уже неделю приходите на работу как минимум на полчаса позже. Сэр.

 

\- Кошмар, - Рой привстал и тут же лег обратно, несчастно застонав. - Возможно, я и сегодня опоздаю.

 

\- Постарайтесь прийти вовремя, сэр. Нужно подготовить отчетность по второму слушанию, вы прекрасно это знаете.

 

\- Майор, - Рой покосился на край стола. - Кажется, я вчера напился и написал Эдварду письмо.

 

\- Просто написали или уже отправили?

 

\- Просто написал. До почтового ящика я его не донес, только потому что не хватило сил.

 

А ведь, кажется, хотел.

 

\- Сэр.

 

\- Да-да, я, майор, вчера нажрался как свинья и написал Эдварду письмо, но я даже не знаю, что я там написал. Оно запечатано в конверт.

 

\- Хотите уничтожить его? Или оставите?

 

\- Честно говоря, я хочу сжечь его. Как минимум.

 

На это у него вчера тоже не хватило сил.

 

\- Поступайте так, как посчитаете правильным, сэр. Я поддержу вас в любом случае.

 

\- Ох, майор, - Рой разулыбался растроганно и несчастно. Как же. У него. Болела. Голова. - Я не заслужил такого друга как вы.

 

\- Вы все еще можете повысить мне жалование.

 

Рой рассмеялся - по-доброму и осторожно выпрямился, навалившись на спинку кресла.

 

\- Могу, делаю все, что в моих силах.

 

Лиза фыркнула, точно улыбнулась.

 

\- Постараетесь не опаздывать?

 

\- Постараюсь.Честное слово, майор.

 

Собирался Рой чуть медленнее обычного. Его долго и утомительно рвало после звонка - бутылку, которую он вчера притащил с собой в кабинет, он потом нашел пустой. Завтрак не лез в глотку, бриться было немного сложно: дрожали руки. Форма, которую он вчера так и не снял по приходу домой, была мятой - Рой отутюжил ее, проклиная все на свете.

 

Он осторожно, пока варился кофе, пролистнул пару книг, которые вчера показались ему нечитаемыми и с удивлением обнаружил, что все было понятно; разборчивый шрифт, пробелы достаточной ширины.

 

У страха глаза велики.

 

Перед выходом Рой вспомнил о письме, грудь сдавило сжало, руки, приученные к преобразованию без круга, рефлекторно дернулись. Не стоило горячиться. Письмо всегда можно было сжечь, а так оно могло… пригодиться для чего-нибудь? Для чего? Рой поднялся в кабинет и, недолго терзаясь сомнениями, схватил конверт и положил в нагрудный карман кителя.

 

Для чего-нибудь пригодится. Рой подумает об этом чуть позже.

 

***

На ланч с Лизой Рой согласился охотно. Половина штаба все еще искренне верила в то, что они встречались; такими сплетнями и советами от доброхотов, которых возмущало безразличие Роя к чувствам столь прекрасной и верной женщины, Лиза делилась с улыбкой, не забывая уточнять имена.

 

В последнее время во время ланча они обсуждали только стратегии, про-ишварскую инициативу и то, в какой глубокой заднице Рой оказался.

 

В этот раз ему даже не надо было начинать. Лиза посмотрела на него строго и заговорила деловым тоном, от которого даже Рою иногда делалось не по себе.

 

\- Сэр, я хочу задать Вам вопрос, на который надеюсь получить честный ответ.

 

\- Касательно Эдварда?

 

\- Касательно вашего зрения.

 

Рой осторожно отложил приборы.

 

\- Я вас слушаю, майор. Постараюсь ответить максимально искренне.

 

Предположительный ответ - да. Все плохо. Я слепну. Вы закончили ланч?

 

\- Очень радует, - Лиза приподняла уголки губ в мягкой улыбке, - что хотя бы попытаетесь.

 

Рой вальяжно махнул рукой, будто его похвалили - в самом деле. 

 

\- Сэр. Вчера я заметила некую странность, о которой предпочла промолчать, но ваше вчерашнее злоупотребление алкоголем навело меня на мысли, что это может быть как-то связано, - Лиза посмотрела на него, точно проверяя, готов ли Рой слушать дальше, и тот кивнул, нервно обдумывая предположения. И все же - что его вчера выдало? Он вчера практически не притрагивался к корреспонденции, но оной и не было - только оставшиеся с прошлого дня письма; все отчеты написаны на печатной машинке, шрифт большой, приемлемый, что же еще? - Записка от девушки, которая продала вам пирожное и печенье - на ней не было написано ее номера.

 

Рой сглотнул шумно.

 

\- Там был указан адрес: номер дома, квартиры и время. Сэр.

 

\- Я мог бы… - Рой вздохнул и пригубил чаю - черного, крепкого. Лучшее, что вообще можно было придумать после тяжелых пьяных ночей. - Я мог бы сказать, майор, что просто не особо вчитывался, что там было написано, что мне было неинтересно и я сразу понял, от кого она…

 

\- Но вы вчера минуту разглядывали записку, сэр.

 

\- Я о том же, - Рой повесил голову, обхватил ладонями свою шею. - Вчера, майор, я ни черта не мог прочитать. Мелкие шрифты, почерки - все было нечитаемым.

 

\- Только вчера?

 

\- Да, - он кивнул. Мысли - хорошие мысли и наблюдения озвучивались - от этого становилось физически легче. - Я утром проверил книги, у которых вчера не мог прочитать даже заголовка. Все в порядке.

 

\- Звучит очень обнадеживающе, сэр, но, возможно, стоило бы все-таки поговорить с Эдвардом?

 

\- Пожалуй, я завтра позвоню доктору Марко и договорюсь о встрече с ним.

 

\- Сэр, при всем уважении вашей непростой ситуации, доктор Марко живет в южном округе, и пока он доедет до вас, пройдет как минимум неделя. И неизвестно, - Лиза выдохнула и, закрыв глаза, произнесла ровным тоном. - Неизвестно, что за это время может произойти. Позвоните сегодня. Прямо после ланча, сэр. недалеко от штаба есть телефонная будка.

 

\- Вы уверены, что ее не прослушивают?

 

\- Каин утверждает, что пока прослушки нет.

 

Рой кивнул и улыбнулся Лизе.

 

\- Майор Хоукай. Вы мой личный ангел-хранитель.

 

\- Сэр, лесть вам ничего не даст, - Лиза позволила себе улыбнуться в ответ. - Защищать вас - мой долг, даже если вы своим долгом считаете угробить себя невнимательностью к вашему здоровью.

 

Рой оставил пару купюр на столе - за ланч и сверху неплохие чаевые. Он поднялся, подал Лизе руку.

 

\- Я провожу вас.

 

\- Скорее это я вас провожу до телефонной будки, сэр.

 

И как с такой поддержкой и опекой не стать заносчивым говнюком? Рой был уверен, что уже на подходе Лиза предложит позвонить самой, если он не чувствует уверенности, или боится, или не хочет ворошить старые раны.

 

\- Это ни к чему, майор. 

 

Рой посмотрел на Лизу с укором - в самом деле, он не был ребенком. Взрослый адекватный человек, готовый решить свои проблемы, хоть и с небольшого пинка, но сам. Все сам. Искать номер - сам, набирать - тоже сам. Еще цифры получше бы разглядеть, как в записной книжке, так и на диске телефонного аппарата.

 

Дрожащей рукой Рой поднес книжку к лицу, практически утыкаясь в нее носом.

 

\- Позвольте продиктую, сэр, - голос Лизы прозвучал рядом. Рой от волнения, настигшего резко ужаса не мог дышать.

 

\- Конечно, майор.

 

Звонок в другой город по автомату стоил как два пирожных. Такая ерунда в сравнении с вероятностью до конца жизни остаться слепым.

 

Рой тревожно всушивался в гудки, он судорожно выдохнул от облегчения, когда услышал тихое:

 

\- Доктор Мауро слушает.

 

\- Доктор, добрый день. Вам звонит Рой Мустанг.

 

В трубке зашуршали чем-то.

 

\- Рой! Чем могу вам помочь? Что-то стряслось?

 

\- Да. Нет. Доктор, - Рой набрал воздуха в легкие как перед прыжком в воду. - Кажется, я начал терять зрение. 

 

\- Что? Но как такое возможно? Расскажите мне, пожалуйста, все от и до, Рой. Я был уверен, что…

 

Рой рассказал обо всем, что помнил и мог как-то связать: сны, Истина и расплывающиеся буквы перед глазами. Лиза стояла чуть поодаль, не менее взволнованная, и прижимала одной рукой к груди записную книжку Роя.

 

\- Доктор, - Марко так долго и тревожно молчал, что Рой чувствовал необходимость сказать хоть что-то. - Возможно ли повторить лечение?

 

Если чутье его не подводило, а оно редко подводило Роя - все будет становиться только хуже.

 

\- Боюсь, что нет, - тут же отозвался Марко. - Я самолично уничтожил лекарство, после того как помог вашему подчиненному - Жану Хавоку. Рой. То, что вы видели в своем сне - Вы уверены, что это Истина? Та, о которой говорил Эдвард?

 

\- На девяносто девять процентов.

 

\- Сегодня вечером я сяду на поезд до столицы. Приеду через четыре дня. До этого времени постарайтесь связаться с Эдвардом - он единственный, кто знает об Истине больше всех. Кто хоть что-то знает об Истине.

 

Звонок прервался, и Рой медленно повесил трубку, медленно повернулся, как танковая башня, и так же медленно прошел к майору, протянув руку. Лиза отдала ему записную книжку.

 

\- Что он вам сказал, сэр?

 

\- Обратиться к Эдварду, - Рой откашлялся. - Марко приедет в субботу. Философский камень уничтожен.

 

\- Это… неутешительно.

 

Лизе так не шло выглядеть виноватой. Рой, грустно улыбнувшись, кивнул.

 

\- Я подумал абсолютно так же, майор.

 

***

Их опоздание вызвало настоящий ажиотаж. От Роя такой выходки ожидали - он не раз задерживался во время ланча, особенно в периоды повышенной бумажной волокиты, отсыпаясь в кабинках туалетов, в архивах. Лиза молча игнорировала удивленные взгляды, только один раз сделала замечание Хавоку, который обсыпал пеплом важный документ, засмотревшись на Лизу. Будто в неверии. Идиот.

 

Рой осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь в кабинет, развернулся на каблуках и удивленно застыл, охваченным чувством дежа вю. Эдвард, красивый, явно чем-то обеспокоенный, по-царски раскинувшись на диванчике, потягивал кофе.

 

На столе стояла вторая кружка.

 

\- Добрый день, Эдвард.

 

\- Привет, Мустанг. Опаздываешь.

 

\- Задерживаюсь. У тебя ко мне какое-то дело?

 

Мысль вдруг обожгла его - в кармане у Роя все еще лежало то письмо, полное излишних чувств, обожания и всего того, что он выворачивало его наизнанку, подставляло оголенными нервами целому миру. Рой подошел к столу, взял кружку - едва теплую. Сколько Эдвард его прождал?

 

\- Да, я… - боги, кажется, Эдвард старался на него не смотреть. Он так увлеченно рассматривал стену, белую, чистенькую, на которой совсем недавно алела надпись “ИШВАРСКИЙ ПЕС”, что у Роя задрожали пальцы. - По поводу работы. И еще.

 

Рой деловито уселся за стол, закинул ногу на ногу. 

 

\- По поводу работы - я отправил запрос в исследовательский отдел, но ответа пока не получил. У нас сейчас горы бумаг и внутренних расследований, сам понимаешь. А этим бедолагам и вовсе непросто приходится. И ты вроде как попросил не давить.

 

\- Я и сейчас прошу, я готов подождать.

 

\- Хорошо. Я так понимаю, это не все?

 

Эдвард повернулся к нему, посмотрел с каким-то трогательным детским выражением, а потом поднялся и стал медленно подходить к столу. Рой замер.

 

Что?

 

Что он хочет сделать? Почему? Почему? Почему Эдвард выглядит таким смущенным и неуверенным?

 

Кружку с тихим стуком поставили на стол.

 

Рой, совершенно сбитый с толку, во все глаза смотрел на Эдварда, вслушиваясь отчаянно в одну единственную мысль.

 

Смотри, пока можешь. Запоминай, люби глазами, люби-люби-люби.

 

Пока можешь.

 

Эдвард протянул Рою руку, между ними все еще стоял стол как непреодолимая преграда.

 

\- Я хотел сказать спасибо.

 

Рой, удивленно приоткрыв рот, моргнул - Эдвард улыбнулся, наверное, веселясь с его глупой рожи - и ответил на рукопожатие. Теплая сильная рука. Живая. Настоящая. Хотелось прижаться губами к костяшкам - как тогда, на перроне. И. На самом деле, Рой готов был бы целовать ее, будь она железной.

 

\- Позволь уточнить - за что ты меня благодаришь? Если за работу, то это еще не... 

 

Эдвард выставил перед собой другую ладонь, призывая к молчанию. Руки Роя он так и не выпустил.

 

\- За Ишвар - за это, - Эдвард разжал пальцы, отступил на шаг. - Ты сейчас мог бы почивать на лаврах своей невъебенности во время типа переворота, но нет. Ты пытаешься исправить то, что другие исправлять уже не хотят. И это охуенно, Рой. Ты охуенный, твое упорство.

 

Рой кивнул, неловко и скованно.

 

\- По-другому и быть не могло, Эдвард.

 

А что еще он мог сказать? Рад, что ты доволен? Пожалуйста, снова возьми меня за руку?

 

Идиот. Идиот. Идиот.

 

\- Хорошо, что это так, генерал. 

 

Может, стоило отдать ему письмо. Впихнуть в руки конверт, а потом выставить из кабинета и забаррикадироваться в собственных сомнениях?

 

\- Эдвард? Позволь задать тебе один вопрос.

 

\- Конечно.

 

Ты пришёл сюда только за этим?

 

Эдвард встал на пороге, скрестив руки на груди. Рой незаметно сжал правую ладонь, извращенно, болезненно терзая себя мыслями о рукопожатии.

 

\- Насколько я знаю, в штаб гражданских пропускают только по особому указу или…

 

\- ...если у тебя заранее оформленный допуск. Мне Хоукай все оформила - на месяц. потом, если возьмут в исследовательский отдел, будет уже пропуск постоянный.

 

Рой кивнул, в уме отмечая - дотошно расспросить обо всем Лизу. Такие пропуски оформлялись как минимум две недели.

 

\- Удивительно, что тебя это не побеспокоило в прошлый раз.

 

Не побеспокоило в прошлый раз. И сейчас не беспокоило.

 

\- Слишком был удивлен встрече.

 

\- Пиздобол.

 

Эдвард хлопнул дверью, и Рой, не прекращая глядеть вслед, осторожно положил правую ладонь на грудь - там, где под мягкой тканью лежало письмо.

 

Может, как-нибудь в другой раз, может, вообще никогда. 

 

***

Он почти был готов к этому. Ощущение падения, нет времени, нет пространства, лишь белый-белый свет и огромные ворота как огромное клеймо на памяти.

 

Тишина, гнетущая и гигантская.

 

Рой огляделся с замиранием сердца. Странно оказываться перед вратами, перед тем, кто называет себя вселенной и богом, в пижаме.

 

\- Здравствуй, Рой.

 

\- Здравствуй, Истина. В этот раз - сон или правда?

 

Голос звучал как эхо. В прошлый раз этого не было, белизна сжирала любые звуки, сжимала их - теперь же будто несколько Роев говорили одновременно, отставая друг от друга на мили секунды.

 

Истина, как обычно, появился словно из ниоткуда. Он ухмыльнулся, подобрался ближе, всматриваясь в лицо Роя.

 

\- А сам ты не можешь понять? Разве это похоже на сон?

 

\- Нисколько.

 

Рой сглотнул шумно, отступил. От Истины веяло жуткой силой и холодом.

 

\- Правильно.

 

А еще Рой не мог смотреть в собственные глаза - черные и пустые. Когда его не затягивало в этот мир, он постоянно видел слепые беспомощные глаза в кошмарах, как в отражении.

 

\- Ты так сомневаешься, Рой Мустанг, - Истина развел руками. - Так страдаешь от неоднозначности, что я взял на себя смелость напомнить тебе  - это все правда, от и до. Что с тобой происходило, происходит или произойдет. Это Истина, которая уже не зависит от тебя. Это не кошмар, который можно потревожить звуками из нижнего мира.

 

Рой нахмурился. Откуда?..

 

\- Мое предложение отказаться от знания - оно все еще в силе.

 

\- Ты наглый, - Истина снова подступил, и Рой сделал еще один шаг назад. - Но это не сыграет тебе на руку. Ты слеп, хотя и видишь все. Не замечаешь. Зачем тебе глаза.

 

\- А зачем они тебе?

 

\- Это плата. Я гравитация, я знание, мир и вселенная. Закон. Ты попытался меня обмануть, Рой Мустанг, а я этого не люблю. Но даже в этом случае я остаюсь честным.

 

Истина, мелькнув, вдруг оказался рядом, протянул белые руки и вжал их Рою в глаза, обжигая.

 

\- Отданного не забрать. Полученного не вернуть. Это равноценный обмен. Он касается как тебя. так и меня, - Давление только усиливалось. -  Может, ты хочешь предложить мне что-нибудь взамен? Что-нибудь другое? Может быть, руку? Или ногу? Твои мечты о будущем исполнимы с одной рукой?

 

Рой взвыл от боли, попытался вцепиться Истине в руки, но не нащупал ничего кроме пустоты.

 

Конечно, не исполнимы. Скандал, вопросы о том, куда делась его конечность, восстановление, автоброня и реабилитация в три года - за это время он потеряет все: возможности и успех, которого смог добиться на волне “переворота” двухлетней давности.

 

А что он сможет, оставшись без зрения?

 

\- Гораздо больше, - прошептала Истина, и в собственном крике Рой прекрасно слышал каждое слово, обвивашее его словно путы - сотни и тысячи маленьких рук, протянувших его через знания и боль. - Больше, чем ты думаешь, Рой Мустанг.

 

Роя вытолкнули, выкинули из белой пустоты в черную душную комнату.

 

Потный, тяжело дышащий, он скинул белеющее в темноте одеяло и осторожно сел на кровати, касаясь голыми ступнями холодного пола. Он на ощупь включил лампу, посмотрел на свои ноги, на пол, покрытый сложным узором. Поднял взгляд и рассмотрел едва видные тонкие полосы на шторах.

 

Почти четыре утра. Сам он сейчас уже не уснет. Возраст, опыт и страхи - все делало свою работу.

 

Рой спустился на кухню, налил себе стакан воды, который тут же разбил и еще полчаса провозился, собирая осколки с пола. Лишь выкинув стакан, он вспомнил, что мог бы починить его с помощью проклятой алхимии.

 

От снотворного сразу потяжелела голова. Рой вяло дошел до спальни, проверил, установлен ли будильник, и выключил свет. Рой до упора, лежа в темноте с закрытыми глазами, думал о том, куда подевалась секундная стрелка с его часов, он так и не смог увидеть ее, черную - на белом циферблате.

 

А сейчас, оглушенный усталостью и таблетками, он слышал, как она тихо тикает.

 

Тик. Тик. Т. и. к.


	4. 4. Пропасть и просьба

\- Очень надоело.

Лаконично, но не совсем честно. Рой бы предпочел сказать по-другому, употребить одно из словечек из “языка Эдварда”; слушание перед слушанием, слушание для слушания перед слушанием, собеседование для утверждения слушания для слушания перед слушанием. Стоило признать, что-то в этом определенно было, такая система утомляла, выматывала однообразием, и в иной раз в голову закрадывалась мысль - а было ли ему это нужно. То есть, Рой ни на секунду не задумывался о том, чтобы сдаться на середине пути, но пытайся он продвинуть какую-нибудь менее значительную реформу, он не вытерпел бы. Наверное.

В сослагательном наклонении сложно было оценивать силу собственного упрямства, просто… хотелось ворчать и ругаться. 

Лиза то ли вежливо делала вид, что слушает его, то ли давно уже научилась абстрагироваться так, что Рой ни на секунду не засомневался бы - Лиза внимает каждому его слову.

\- Сэр, это предпоследнее совещание перед финальным слушанием, - говорила Лиза очень и очень тихо, пока зачитывались списки заседающих. Глупая формальность - за полгода постоянных таких совещаний сложно было бы забыть все эти мерзкие рожи. - Вспомните, сколько мы уже прошли, вам должно стать легче от этих мыслей.

Рой качнулся на стуле, сложив руки на груди.

\- Я пытался, но не особо помогает.

\- Тогда просто терпите. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Рой усмехнулся.

Так было уже гораздо лучше, хотя роли никакой это и не играло. От тоски и скуки хотелось выть.

Когда его имя объявили, Рой встал, выпрямился и отдал честь. Лизу назвали следующей, отвлекая: она сосредоточенно записывала что-то от руки, поглядывая иногда на протокол бланк протокола заседания.

\- Сэр, - она тихонько подвинула к нему лист, на котором крупным четким почерком был расписан порядок выступающих. - Вы выходите последним.

Рой, сохраняя спокойное выражение, подтянул листок к себе и ещё раз мельком глянул на протокол, со смирением принимая тот факт, что ничего из напечатанного он разобрать не мог. Шпаргалка, написанная от руки, стала его спасением.

Почему он все ещё не повысил Лизе жалование?

\- Почему меня поставили последним? Я ведь должен был представлять тему этого заседания.

Тревожный знак. Чего они вообще хотели добиться таким образом?

Лиза пожала плечами и обратила внимательный взгляд на Оливию Армстронг, которая первой была приглашена к кафедре. Как можно было что-то обсуждать, выражать мнения за и против, когда не было ничего толком названо и сформулировано? Это ведь даже как заседание не могло котироваться.

Ещё года три назад, когда Рой не мог преобразовывать без круга, он в моменты сильнейшего раздражения и желания спалить все к чертям собачьим незаметно передавал свои перчатки Лизе. Незаметно - конечно, громко сказано. Каждый замечал.

Что он сейчас мог передать Лизе? Свои врата Истины?

\- Генерал-полковник Армстронг, - сказал негромкий сухой голос. Генерал-майор Фельчек. - Вы настаиваете на необходимости этой реформы, на её эффективности. Но никаких точных аргументов не приводите.

\- Интересное дело, генерал-майор. Меня вызвали первой высказаться - в моем случае это безусловная защита и поддержка, но самого человека, который должен был нам дать базис для дискуссии, почему-то задвинули в самый конец плана. 

Он оперлась одной рукой о кафедру, чуть наклонилось вперёд.

\- Вам не кажется это странным?

Рой улыбнулся, чуть опустив голову. Ясно было, что сейчас все смотрели то на него, то на Армстронг. Пусть смотрят.

\- Нисколько, генерал-полковник. Или вы не присутствовали на прошлых заседаниях и не знаете темы? Основных положений реформы?

А вот это было зря.

Рой, будь в комнате чуть темнее, мог бы сейчас немного вздремнуть - три часа тратить впустую не хотелось, а рисовать завитушки и языки пламени на официальных документах было как-то несолидно. Лиза совершенно невозмутимо стенографировала все происходящее, Рой, едва сдерживая зевки, смотрел куда-то чуть повыше кафедры и пониже плеч Армстронг расфокусированным взглядом.

Глаза как некстати заболели, заныли, точно воспалившись.

Перерыв будет только через полтора часа. На чудотворный эффект капель он уже не рассчитывал, с тех пор как Истина “взял на себя смелость”/развеять его сомнения; но симптомы они снимали хорошо и позволяли существовать в более-менее приемлемом состоянии ещё несколько часов.

Армстронг тихим угрожающим тоном о чем-то беседовала с Фельчеком, не снимая руки с эфеса шпаги.

Рой грустно рассматривал часы, едва выцепляя взглядом минутную стрелку среди белых и чёрных пятен.

Та едва-едва сдвинулась на десять минут после начала заседания.

И обычно тётка ругала его за подобное. Но чем это было, если не пиздецом?

Всеобъемлющим и нестерпимым.

Рой подавил зевок и, взяв лист, на который Лиза переписала ему расписание, принялся карандашом вырисовывать сложные геометрические формы, языки пламени и писать слова, которые случайно приходили ему в голову.

Сидевший рядом генерал уже давно приступил к рисованию второй голой бабы на обратной стороне официальных документов.

Чёрт.

***  
\- Вы там скоро уже прорастете, сэр.

\- Не думаю. Прорастать на третьем слушании как минимум значит рисковать успехом инициативы.

Хавок, пока они говорили, деловито закрывал окна, и Фьюри настраивал свою чудо-машину, которая перекрывала сигналы любой потенциальной прослушки. Брэда и Фарман, непонимавшие приказа, послушно расставляли стулья и столы к стенам. Рой мрачно за всем наблюдал.

Фьюри кивнул, показывая, что все готово, и Лиза, стоявшая наготове, повернула ключом в замке четыре раза.

\- В мой кабинет, дамы и господа.

Рой сел за свой стол и достал из верхнего ящика капли, выдыхая от облегчения, точно получивший дозу наркоман.

\- Сэр, а можно вашего кофе? - спросил Брэда. Он, как только оказался в кабинете, прошёл мимо диванчиков к столику с кофе и чаем, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Угощайтесь.

Брэда тут же зазвенел сахарницей и чайничком, выбрав самую большую кружку и насыпав заварки от души. Хавок тоскливо крутил в пальцах сигарету и поглядывал на Роя грустными глазами.

\- Старший лейтенант Хавок, уберите, пожалуйста, сигарету обратно в пачку. В моем кабинете она вам не понадобится.

Проигнорировав полный боли вздох, Рой обвел всех пристальным взглядом. Подумать об этом, как оказалось, было гораздо легче, чем произнести вслух. Рой знал, что не пожалеет об этом. Всем, собравшимся в его кабинете, он мог безоговорочно доверить свою жизнь; и те, в свою очередь, не подвели бы, Рой это точно знал-знал-знал. Но как же было… страшно.

Рой редко собирал их так экстренно. Раньше приходилось действовать более осторожно, заранее обговаривать место встречи, прокладывать маршруты, чтобы оторваться от потенциального хвоста; но иногда. Иногда приходилось действовать быстро.

Еще ни разу причиной этому не послужили хорошие новости. Или хотя бы не очень плохие. Или плохие. Новости всегда были ужасными, граничащими с безысходностью.

\- Сэр, что-то не так с реформами? Слушанием?

\- Генерал?

Рой крепко сцепил руки в замок, сдавил, разглядывая их, в неясных очертаниях, немного размытых, некоторое время. Поднял голову и выдохнул:

\- Я слепну.

Наверное, если бы Хавок сейчас курил, у него изо рта выпала бы сигарета - хорошо, что Рой не позволил ему. А вот Брэда кофе немного пролил, поперхнувшись. Прямо на тот самый ковер.

\- В каком смысле - вы слепните?

Фарман, вероятно, разволновался, вытянувшись как по струнке. Рой пожал плечами.

\- В прямом, младший лейтенант Фарман. Я теряю зрение с 99процентной вероятностью без возможности восстановления.

Со стопроцентной, что уж тут греха таить. Наверное, это было отчасти жестоко - позволить им зацепить за этот процент, но Рой и так сделал все, что было в его силах.

Признался. Принял.

\- Но почему? Марко же?.. Вылечил вас, сэр?

Рой откинулся спиной на кресло, закрыл на мгновение глаза. Капли подействовали, сняв воспаление, но постоянно смотреть без кратких передышек для глаз было невозможно.

\- Вылечил, - он кивнул. - Философский камень способен излечить все, кроме смерти, но как выяснилось, есть еще один случай, когда он бессилен. Когда ты возвращаешь с помощью камня возвращаешь то, что забрала Истина.

На бледного взмокшего Хавока было больно смотреть.

\- Не волнуйтесь так, старший лейтенант, - Рой слабо улыбнулся. - С вами такого не случится. Ваше ранение не относилось ни к смерти, ни к проискам Истины.

Хавок сглотнул, помотал головой.

\- Я и не… Сэр, я даже не думал об этом. Только, может быть, совсем… немного. Сэр.

Кабинет погрузился в тишину. Рой видел, как каждый из его людей, верных друзей, сосредоточенно обдумывал рухнувшие на них новости. Если кто-нибудь сейчас посоветует ему обратиться за советом к Эдварду Элрику, Рой спалит их дотла, благо зрение пока позволяло более-менее прилично целиться.

\- Когда вы поняли, сэр?

Неплохое начало.

\- Началось это пару недель назад. Понял, что именно происходит, относительно недавно.

Развеял свои сомнения, если быть честнее. Он надеялся, что Лиза не осудит избирательности его ответа; тем более, если обобщить, то примерно так все и было. Дальнейшее обсуждение походило на допрос, но Рой честно отвечал на вопросы, избегая, может быть, личного, связанного с Эдвардом, которого было теперь толком и не разглядеть.

Дорогой, прекрасный Эдвард.

Рой смотрел мутным взглядом на Лизу, колдовавшую за кофейным столиком. Кофе - отличная идея, две или, быть может, три чашки, быть может, залпом, обжигая рот, чтобы взбодриться и прийти в себя - мыслями Рой стал уходить куда-то совсем не туда. В жалость к самому себе. А ее и так было в его жизни предостаточно.

\- Так и знал, сэр, - невесело усмехнулся Хавок, - что вы найдете способ свалить на меня еще больше бумажной работы.

Рой в ответ хмыкнул.

\- А ты думал, что тебе удастся избежать этого?

\- Что вы будете делать с заседаниями? - подал голос Фьюри, который до этого момента почти ничего не говорил.

\- С заседанием. Последним, после которого можно будет спокойнее все обдумать. Не уверен, что мне удастся долго скрывать свою слепоту.

\- Вас быстро раскусят, сэр, - Брэда неловко улыбнулся. - Вы не будете замечать красивых девушек.

\- Проходить мимо.

\- Смотрю, Хавок уже нашел выгоду для…

В соседнем кабинете загрохотало резко и громко, будто кто-то в спешке и злости швырял о стены мебель. Или от стен. Звякнуло стекло, и у Роя засосало под ложечкой - поимка поимкой, а рисковать ради такого пустякового дела сервизом Лизы, который был ей так дорог, не хотелось. Мужской голос, тихий и знакомый, неразборчиво выругался и зашуршал чем-то. Наверняка ублюдок опять вымазывал стены в оскорбительных надписях и пожеланиях мучительно сдохнуть. Лиза уже стояла с пистолетом наготове, остальные гуськом подобрались к стенам у двери.

Отлично.

Рой поднялся со своего места, скрипнув креслом, неспешно прошел к выходу и резко дернул дверь за ручку.

Нежданный визитер застыл на месте, обернувшись на звук. Он держал руку с кистью - боги, ну почему всегда красная краска? - в воздухе, не донеся до стены, и на осколки сервиза падали капли.

Лиза его убьет. Убьет их обоих, а потом наверняка отдаст Эдварду конверт с пулевым отверстием посередине. Не совсем так он представлял завершение своего жизненного пути.

\- Генерал-майор Фельчек. Давно не виделись.

Лиза вышла следом за Роем, опустила взгляд и застыла. Больше никто из кабинета высунуться не решился.

\- Сэр. Это мой…

***  
Генерал-майора Фельчека немедленно отстранили ото всех дел, посадили под домашний арест, на его дело открыли внутреннее расследование. В дополнение к беспощадно огромной кипе других дел. Рой, пока его допрашивали, отыграл свою роль безупречно, изображая вежливый шок и неверие - о прошлых инцидентах они умалчивали (за что их тоже по голове не погладили бы), а теперь, когда была возможно выехать на неосмотрительности Фельчека, он собирался действовать.

Сервиз Лизе он успел починить до того, как его беспощадно нашпиговали бы свинцом, а стены им затирали уборщики. На два дня их офис был освобождены от каких-либо служебных обязанностей - на время расследования. А дальше они смогут возобновить свою работу, нужно было лишь поставить свою подпись здесь и здесь, ознакомившись с протоколом и соглашением о невыезде из города до указанного срока.

Рой ликовал и ставил подписи поперек черты.

\- Вас проводить, майор? - Рой накинул на плечи пальто, выправил воротник, избегая осуждающего взгляда Лизы - ей еще час пришлось оттирать с чашек красную краску, которую алхимия почему-то не убрала.

\- Не стоит, сэр, - она улыбнулась. - Может быть, мне - проводить вас?

\- Не стоит, майор, - Рой улыбнулся в ответ. - Я пока не настолько беспомощен.

Они распрощались и разошлись у выхода из штаба.

Была ли это удача или провал, что он отказался от помощи Лизы, Рой так и не понял.

Он забрел в пекарню, в небольшой продуктовый, в котором работала одна милая леди, рядом со скромной набережной - а от нее до дома Роя было рукой подать. Рой неспешно брел под светом фонарей, думая о чем-то пространном, простом, не требовавшем от него никаких мыслительных потуг.

Такое редко случалось в последнее время.

Эдварда он узнал сразу - не мог не узнать, замер на секунду в нерешительности, а потом только подошел. Эдвард на Роя даже не оглянулся, так и продолжил стоять и рассматривать тусклые огни соседнего берега.

\- Привет.

\- Добрый вечер, Эдвард.

Волосы распущены - с замиранием сердца подумал Рой. Спокойный, собранный. Что он увидел на том берегу? Как он вообще тут оказался? Эдвард жил в другой стороне, неподалеку от дома Лизы, случайно сюда он никак не мог забрести.

\- Проходил мимо?

\- Ага, - Эдвард наконец повернулся к нему. Руки засунуты в карманы. - Бродил по городу полдня, с трудом узнавал улицы - неплохо их тогда обрушили.

\- Это один из активных проектов, его начали осуществлять буквально через пару недель после окончания… переворота, - им правда нужно было говорить об этом? - Столицу меняют, улицы делают ассиметричными, чтобы никто больше не смог воспользоваться преобразовательным кругом.

\- Наверное, все знатно пересрали, раз даже волокиту решили не устраивать.

\- И не говори, - Рой улыбнулся. - Без проволочек в полгода, что не может не радовать.

\- И правда.

Эдвард все смотрел на него, пристально и как-то... будто неприязненно. Отрешенно.

\- Завтра приезжает Уинри. С документами.

\- Нервничаешь?

\- Конечно, блять. Это и так понятно, идиот.

Идиот. Да. Неисправимый конечный идиот. Тут Рою было нечем крыть.

\- Я имел в виду другое, - Эдвард неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, дерганым движением уложил волосы на одну сторону, открывая жадному взгляду Роя сильную красивую шею. - Мы завтра все это подпишем. В общем. И потом я свободный человек. Без всего… этого. Без обязательств из-за правильных поступков.

Рой досадливо поджал губы - далось Эдварду это слово, неуклюжее, болезненное, как иголка, которой не причинить особого вреда, но можно больно уколоть.

Если Эдвард ждал от Роя какой-то незамедлительной реакции, то он сильно с этим прогадал. Рой не был железным, а такое заявление - вполне очевидное, но озвученное сейчас вполне с очевидными намерениями - сильно… сбивало с толку. Лишало воли, разума. Лишало всего, оставляя в сознании только отчаянно пульсирующую мысль.

Эдвард. Эдвард. Эдвард.

\- Ох, блять, на что я, в общем-то, надеялся.

Он раздраженно закатил глаза, развернулся и пошел туда, откуда пришел Рой по узким симметричным улицам. 

\- Эдвард.

Он замер, не поворачиваясь, пока Рой пытался справиться с ощущением, будто ему в глотку насыпали щебня. Слов хотелось сказать много, но не все можно было озвучить. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- Когда мисс Рокбелл уедет?

\- Послезавтра.

\- Тогда послезавтра мы с тобой и поговорим. Обо всем.

Эдвард посмотрел на него поверх плеча, улыбнулся слабо и неуверенно.

\- Не очень убедительно звучит, Мустанг. Но я постараюсь тебе поверить.

А большего… большего Рою и не нужно было. Он протянул руку, смешной и совершенно неуместный жест, но Эдвард все еще был тут, смотрел, убивал, безжалостно и бесконечно прекрасно. Если он однажды решит издеваться над Роем и за этот жест, то… что ж. Так тому и быть.

Эдвард повернулся к Рою и недоуменно посмотрел на руку.

\- Ты и правда какой-то бестолковый.

\- Все мы не без греха.

\- И какой твой самый страшный грех? - рукопожатие было быстрым, крепким. Эдвард почти сразу же выпустил его ладонь, сжал свою руку в кулак.

\- Фанатизм.

Рой еще несколько минут простоял на одном месте, как дурак. Эдвард шел неспешным шагом по прямой улочке, делая вид то ли и правда не зная, что Рой смотрит ему вслед, затаив дыхание.

До дома Рой шел как в полусне. На ужин он с трудом проглотил пару круассанов, в мыслях повторяя раз за разом то, то что услышал сегодня, и то, что сам еще не сказал. Страшно было представить, как Эдвард отреагировал бы, узнай он.

Рою это только предстояло выяснить.

***  
Звонок настиг его, когда Рой с увеличительным стеклом пытался читать книгу. Получалось у него вполне сносно, но чувство дискомфорта снедало. Такими темпами Рою скоро понадобится микроскоп. 

При включенном большом свете чтение не так сильно походило на пытку, но жжение, зуд в глазах все равно настигли Роя довольно быстро. Телефон затрещал, когда Рой, закинув голову, прокапывал глаза. Не отрываясь от дела, он протянул руку, нащупал трубку и крепко зажмурился.

\- Генерал-майор Мустанг?

Немного разочарования в жизни никогда не будет лишним, верно?

\- Да. С кем имею честь говорить?

\- Добрый вечер, генерал-майор, вам звонят из исследовательского отдела по поводу вашего запроса. Касательно Эдварда Элрика.

\- Конечно. Я слушаю.

\- Мы готовы рассмотреть его кандидатуру. Пусть он подойдет к нам в течение рабочей недели; при себе ему необходимо иметь документ, подтверждающий личность.

Рой улыбнулся. Подтверждающий личность документ для Эдварда Элрика.

\- Спасибо за информацию. Позвольте задать один вопрос..

\- Какой, сэр?

Сначала Рой хотел спросить, почему его побеспокоили во внерабочее время, но это была только секундная заминка. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, к отсутствию необходимости идти на работу - мгновенно.

\- Для вас не является проблемой то, что Эдвард Элрик сейчас неспособен использовать алхимию?

Телефон молчал некоторое время, и Роя, немного вымотанного недавней прогулкой по набережной, даже немного разморило. Глаз он так и не открыл.

\- Нисколько, сэр. Обычно при устройстве даже в теоретический отдел отбирают кандидатов, которые могут использовать алхимию. Но мы не раз работали с мистером Элриком, когда он был действующим алхимиком, в составе армии. Его теоретической базы хватит на десяток практиков.

\- Спасибо за, что честный ответ.

\- Не за что, сэр. Хорошего вечера.

Ответить Рой не успел. Он положил телефон, прижал к лицу ладони, неровно выдыхая. И как ему следовало поступить? Сообщить лично или?..

Не совсем лично.

Он посмотрел на телефон, обреченно думая о том, что номера Эдварда он не знал.

\- Майор, добрый вечер.

Опцией “позвонить Лизе” Рой иногда злоупотреблял в рамках допустимого, но иногда все же ему было неловко за собственную беспомощность в таких простых вопросах, как “спросить номер”.

\- Добрый вечер, сэр. Я могу как-нибудь помочь вам?

\- Можете. Прошу прощения, что беспокою вас в столь поздний час.

\- Час еще не поздний, я только собиралась выгулять Хаято.

Рой выдохнул шумно и ровным тоном спросил:

\- Вы случайно не знаете номер телефона Эдварда Элрика?

\- Случайно знаю, сэр.

Отлично.

\- Нужно сообщить ему, что его приняли в исследовательский отдел.

\- Замечательные новости, сэр. Я нисколько не сомневалась в том, что его примут.

\- Никто не сомневался, майор, надо срочно сообщить ему об этом.

\- Разумеется. Надеюсь, у вас под рукой есть бумага и ручка? Я сейчас продиктую номер.

Хорошо, это сработало не совсем так, как он рассчитывал. Лиза то ли не поняла его безличного “надо”, что было крайне сомнительным, то ли просто пошла на принцип. Номер Рой запомнил с первого раза, повторил про себя несколько раз и вежливо поблагодарил Лизу, пожелав безопасной прогулки.

Он снова уставился на телефон, как на что-то чуждое и враждебное. Набрал номер и застыл в ожидании ответа. Эдвард ответил не сразу - Рой слушал гудки с полминуты, , невидящим взглядом уперевшись в стену.

\- Да.

Голос у Эдварда был хриплым, будто он спал. А Рой его разбудил.

\- Эдвард, здравствуй.

\- Ты выбрал лучшее время, чтобы позвонить, Мустанг.

\- Мне перезвонить?

\- Не стоит. Все равно уже не сплю. Что-то срочное?

Очень срочное. Года три уже как невыносимо срочное, тянущее, терзающее, сжимающее горло.

\- Мне несколько минут назад позвонили из исследовательского отдела по поводу работы.

\- Они, я посмотрю, тоже охуенно умеют выбирать время.

\- А то. Тебя приняли, Эдвард.

\- Да я в курсе, но спасибо, что продублировал. 

Рой нахмурился непонимающе.

\- Тебе тоже позвонили?

\- Да не, я когда еще домой шел - наткнулся на Хоукай, к ней еще днем подошли и сказали.

Но она наверняка как ответственный секретарь попросила напрямую обратиться к тому, кто сделал запрос. Но Эдварду сказала, раз шанс выдался, а Рою - нет. Интересная получалась расстановка сил.

\- Но ты типа должен сообщить мне детали и все такое, потому что ей ничего толком не сказали.

\- Детали, конечно.

Рою потер переносицу.

\- Тебе, Эдвард, нужно будет подойти в отдел в течение недели, с документом, подтверждающим твою личность. Я обращался с запросом во вторую исследовательскую, так что, скорее всего, тебе нужно будет идти туда.

Эдвард молчал пару секунд.

\- Она в паре шагов от моего дома.

\- Ты чем-то недоволен?

\- Нет, все заебись. Правда, - Эдвард фыркнул. - Я думал, ты меня в четвертую или третью запишешь. Показательно, так сказать.

\- Эдвард. Почему ты такого ужасного мнения обо мне?

\- Кто знает, что тебе может показаться правильным, а что - нет.

Опять. Опять это осточертевшее слово. Когда Рой станет фюрером, он вычеркнет его из словаря и запретит употреблять под страхом смертной казни. То есть. Он, конечно, не станет этого делать, но так отчаянно хотелось.

Они молчали, неловко и сконфуженно.

Отвратительное, глупое, испорченное слово.

\- В любом случае, - выдохнул Эдвард уже тише. - Спасибо огромное за помощь. С меня причитается.

\- Ты мне ничего…

\- Спокойной ночи.

Звонок оборвался, и Рой уже, честно говоря, не нашел в себе душевных сил ни на что, кроме как нажать на рычаг и оставить мерно гудевшую трубку лежать рядом с телефоном. Чтобы его точно больше никто не побеспокоил сегодня.

Он поднялся с кресла, выпрямился и побрел на второй этаж - готовиться к кошмарам.

***  
Подлость заключалась в том, что уснуть Рой не смог. Он до полуночи пролежал в кровати, уставившись в потолок - картина, которая повторялась все чаще и чаще. А снотворное как назло закончилось. 

Рой закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. Это сбивало с толку, лишая привычных ориентиров, без которых Рой слабовольно не мог представить свою дальнейшую жизнь. Страшнее было только лишится алхимии, продав Истине то единственное, что помогало ему стоять на ступень выше многих и многих.

Справа от кровати стояла тумбочка, на ней - телефон, бутылек с каплями и будильник, который в последнее время стало сложно настраивать, если нужно было встать раньше обычного. Без видимых усилий Рой мог различать только часовую стрелку.

Сколько было шагов до окна? Не больше двух, наверное. Нижняя щеколда всегда заедала, а шторы приходилось держать плотно задернутыми практически в любое время суток - соседний дом был расположен слишком близко. 

Рой поднялся с кровати, не открывая глаз, огладил тумбочку, чуть не скинув на пол будильник, и прошёл медленно к окну, делая неширокие шаги. Три. Рой знал этот дом от и до, каждый угол, но сейчас он будто впервые оказался тут, ориентируясь в пространстве лишь по описаниям в своей голове. О шкаф он отбил мизинец на правой ноге, свалил на себя вешалку с галстуками. 

Слева от кровати висела небольшая книжная полка. Рой прохромал к ней, приподнял руки, осторожно нащупывая корешки. Здесь лежали его самые любимые книги, сейчас - уже бесполезные, читать Рой их не мог и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет. А выкинуть их не получится - слишком много воспоминаний, переживаний.

И, тем более. Тем более, Эдвард любил читать. Так ведь?

Рой боком сделал шаг в правую сторону, другой, и обессиленно сел на постель. Возможно, тогда их стоило отдать Эдварду? Или оставить себе с надеждой, что он однажды их прочитает, возможно, вслух. Эдвард ведь хотел поговорить после того, как подпишет документы о разводе?

Рой снова встал и наобум сделал три широких шага, наткнувшись на дверь. Если так подумать, то лестница была самым сложным испытанием в сегодняшнем эксперименте. 

Он вышел из комнаты, дошёл до уборной, решив не включать свет, и застыл на месте. Холодно. Холодный скользкий кафель - раньше внимание на этом почему-то не заострялось. А теперь Рой чувствовал себя так, словно ступил на лёд.

Душевая, унитаз - тоже холодный. Как им теперь надо было пользоваться? Целиться вслепую или садиться? Непривычно, но и чёрт с ним.

Напольные часы в гостиной заскрипели и мерно отсчитали два удара.

Отлично, подумалось Рою. Всего лишь два часа ночи, а он с зажмуренными глазами исследует собственный дом. Чем не прекрасное занятие, когда впереди у тебя вся ночь, выходной, а после и вовсе - беспросветное, блять, будущее.

Перила под его ладонью резко изогнулись вниз.

Лестница. Останавливаться на достигнутом не стоило - как только Рой доберётся до гостиной, то побалует себя стаканом виски, или двумя стаканами. Если нащупает в темноте бутылку, конечно же.


	5. Остроумие и отчаяние

Мадам Кристмас ухмыльнулась.

\- Интересно это все-таки работает, малыш Рой. Ты не захотел провести выходной, топясь в виски дома. А потому пришел сюда?

Рой отсалютовал ей и сделал глоток.

\- Когда напиваешься в компании, не чувствуешь себя так… отвратительно. Наверное.

Мадам рассмеялась. Поставила рядом второй стакан и налила себе, судя по всему, до краев.

\- А как же политика не пить то, что продаешь клиентам?

\- А я и не предлагаю этот виски клиентам, Рой. Это из моих личных запасов.

\- Вы балуете меня, мадам.

\- А то, - мадам тихонько звякнула стаканом и залпом опрокинула в себя весь стакан. Умению этой женщины пить литрами и не пьянеть Рой всегда поражался, но повторять её подвигов не спешил. Он до сих пор помнил, как Грумман с несчастным выражением лица делился с Роем за партией в шахматы, насколько крепкий у мадам желудок. Якобы он пытался перепить её, но позорно проиграл во всех смыслах - мадам в какой-то момент, загадачно сверкнув глазами, вытащила колоду карт и предложила сыграть в покер разок-другой.

О чем думал Грумман, когда соглашался - тоже неясно. Видимо, он тогда уже дошёл до кондиции, когда думать было вне его компетенции.

Крепко сжав стакан в руке, Рой выдохнул и заговорил.

Рой рассказывал эту историю уже… в какой раз? Третий? Или четвёртый? Мадам молча слушала, иногда подливая виски, то себе, то Рою и мрачнела-мрачнела-мрачнела. По крайней мере, так ему казалось, когда взгляд получалось более-менее сфокусировать на её лице. В какой-то момент виски закончилось в его стакане, а нового не налили - Рой настаивать не стал, доверяя мадам в этом вопросе больше, чем самому себе.

\- Ты, малыш Рой, охуенно влип, вот что я скажу.

Как бы он жил без неё.

Ах да, ругалась мадам порой похлеще Эдварда, но при этом сумела отучить Роя от рассыпания матов направо и налево. Если бы она однажды захотела стать фюрером, её не остановили бы ни Отец, ни Брэдли, ни Грумман. Что уж говорить о самом Рое.

\- Я уже заметил. Особенно сегодня утром, когда перепутал зубную пасту с пеной для бритья. 

Привкус пены до сих пор горчил на языке.

\- Ты очень спокойно говоришь об этом.

Рой тускло улыбнулся.

\- Думаю я об этом совершенно неспокойно.

\- Тем не менее, ты не отступил, даже когда понял, что в любой момент можешь выбыть из игры. Сейчас это самое главное.

Хвалила мадам всегда удивительно: констатировала факт, суховато, без покровительственного восторга в голосе, а Рой все равно чувствовал себя польщенным, не таким уж и безнадежным, способным бороться дальше.

\- У меня нет выбора.

\- Выбор есть всегда, малыш Рой, у тебя его хуева гора, просто тебе даже в голову не приходит рассмотреть какой-нибудь вариант, помимо “двигаться вперёд, бить всех, а потом и вовсе торжественно высрать эту реформу всем недовольным на лицо”.

\- Никогда не формулировал свою цель именно так.

\- Форма разная, суть одна, не так ли?

\- И то верно.

Мадам закурила. 

\- Ну и насколько все плохо? Ты сюда, как я поняла, пришёл на своих двоих без особого труда.

Рой развёл руками.

\- Пока могу ориентироваться в пространстве, более-менее. Но с документами работать уже сложно. Большую часть просто не разглядеть.

\- Очки?

\- А смысл? - Рой грустно повертел в руках пустой стакан. - Завтра они мне помогут, а послезавтра толку от них уже никакого не будет, потому что, скорее всего, моё зрение снова сядет.

Мадам выдохнула горький дым Рою в лицо и протянула пачку.

\- Сигарету?

\- Не курю, мадам. Вы прекрасно это знаете. Сами старательно отучали меня от этой привычки. 

\- Никогда не поздно, - мадам усмехнулась. - Хотя бы под аккомпанемент к хорошему виски выкурить сигарету-другую, малыш Рой.

\- Виски кончилось.

Мадам понятливо убрала бутылку и стаканы под барную стойку - она бы ничего не сказала против, налей Рой себе еще, но. Через несколько минут на стойке появился пухлый чайник, тарелка с небольшими сэндвичами и пепельница - для мадам, которая курила чаще Хавока. 

\- Ты решил не бороться с этим? Адаптироваться под ситуацию как всегда?

\- Против Истины не поспоришь, мадам. Мне, как алхимику известно это лучше всего.

\- Тогда… - она снова зачиркала зажигалкой. - Шрифт Брайля.

Рой задумчиво нахмурился.

\- Об этом я не думал.

\- Ты у меня умный мальчик, но даже от такого умного мальчика иногда ускользают очевидные вещи.

\- Мне казалось, пока рано начинать с шутками про слепоту.

Чай был вкусным, чуть подслащенный - как любила мадам, и Рой тактично промолчал, что с сахаром он пил только кофе, очень редко в зависимости от настроения. Мадам залпом выпила чай, налила себе еще кружку и отхлебнула от нее. У Роя на ее месте вместо рта был бы уже один большой ожог.

\- Это не было шуткой, малыш Рой. Запишись к какому-нибудь окулисту, пусть он осмотрит тебя и попроси запись на курсы. А уж машинкой, которая пишет таким шрифтом, я вас, так и быть, проспонсирую.

\- Не думаю, что майор Хоукай согласится перепечатывать мне на ней все документы.

Мадам всхохотнула.

\- Малыш Рой, у тебя целое крыло литературных рабов. Добьешься своей реформы - сможешь хоть печатный станок с таким шрифтом потребовать, а твоя слепота, несмотря на которую ты продолжил добиваться своего, только расположит к тебе толпы народу.

Рой усмехнулся.

\- Вы слишком хорошо думаете о центральной армии.

Но, честно говоря, об этом думал и сам Рой, совсем немного. Люди любили истории о преодолении и успехе “несмотря ни на что”.

\- Нет, малыш Рой, я хорошо думаю о тебе, - она подвинула к нему тарелку с сэндвичами. - А ты у меня хитрый вертлявый змей, хоть и слишком добродушный порой.

\- Не слышу неодобрения в вашем голосе, мадам, - сказал Рой и улыбнулся.

Мадам в этот вечер ещё скормила ему трюфельный десерт, подсказала, к какому врачу можно записаться, чтобы разговор о курсах прошёл быстро, без лишних вопросов, а потом отправила Роя высыпаться перед сложным рабочим днём. Она ни слова не сказала, ни намека об Эдварде, позволяя Рою самому выбирать тему для разговора. И если бы раньше Рой был ей целостно и безоглядочно благодарен, то сейчас он, наверное, был бы не против замолвить о нём слово-другое.

***  
Выйти из дома он умудрился сегодня за полчаса до работы. Рой не знал, что на него нашло - такими темпами он не только прийдет вовремя, а вообще - заранее. Что ему столько времени делать там, где он был по большей части бесполезен, он не знал.

Лиза наверняка ждала его не раньше десяти - вчера вечером он звонил ей, чтобы поболтать о том о сем, а потом ненароком передал привет от мадам Кристмас, делая своё состояние катастрофически очевидным.

Интересно, они уже не забили всем офисом тревогу, что Рой Мустанг снова начал спиваться?

Голос девушки, стоявшей за кассой, Рой узнал. С тех пор, как он никак не отреагировал на её приглашение, относиться к нему она стала холоднее в рамках вежливости клиент-сервис. Рой заказал молочный кофе, печенье “не слишком сладкое” и среди тёмных пятен столов выбрал самый уединённый.

У кофе был сладковатый привкус, словно в него добавили сахар. Рой только горько вздохнул. Да что за напасть такая. Ведь на столе стояла сахарница - пузатый бутылек. Насыпай, сколько пожелаешь. Хорошо, что хоть печенье на вкус и правда было не слишком приторным, максимум - в него положили ванилин. 

Он там по времени хоть начал опаздывать?

Стул рядом скрипнул, Рой, вырванный из своих мыслей, резко дернулся на звук. Светлые длинные волосы, ростом чуть ниже - разум на мгновение затопила паническая истома. Потом Рой понял, что силуэт женский, что это не Эдвард, что можно выдохнуть; душное нежное чувство отступило.

\- Здравствуйте, Генерал.

Вероятно, в будущем это станет неизбежным. Придётся научиться узнавать людей по голосам - сейчас Рой в этом не особо преуспевал, хотя он слышал когда-то этот голос, стоило только поднапрячь мозги.

\- Доброго вам дня, мисс.

Девушка фыркнула, и за секунду до того, как паззл в голове Роя собрался в одну картинку, она сказала:

\- Уже мисс, этого не отнять.

Она ведь должна была только приехать - а уже, видимо, успела увидеться с Эдвардом, подписать с ним необходимые бумаги, пережить все эти отвратительные бюрократические круги ада. 

\- Я так понимаю, к вам скоро присоединится Эдвард?

\- Нет, с чего бы? - она заводила рукой над чашкой, тихонько звеня ложкой о стенки. - Здесь всегда кладут сахар в кофе, хотя ты и не просил?

\- Сегодня сам с ужасом это открыл для себя, мисс Рокбелл. До этого только покупал здесь десерты, превосходные, на мой скромный вкус.

Уинри обернулась на стойку.

\- Правда? Может, стоило что-нибудь взять? Что посоветуете?

\- Шоколадный десерт с миндальной посыпкой, - Рой улыбнулся. - Майору Хоукай он пришелся по душе.

\- Минутку!

Уинри поднялась со стула, направившись к кассе, и уже вскоре наслаждалась воздушным пирожным, не в силах сдержать вздохов восторга. Рой вежливо улыбался и думал о том, как сейчас выглядела мисс Рокбелл. Последний раз он видел её два года назад, а сейчас с трудом разбирал черты лица, на котором сильнее всего выделялись ярко-голубые глаза. Интересно, сильно ли она изменилась? Наверняка прхорошела.

\- Понимаю Эдварда, который решил перебраться сюда. Такого в Рашвелле не купишь. Потом, наверное, возьму ему парочку, как раз в себя придет.

\- Прошу прощения?..

\- Я выбежала на полчаса, пока Эдвард под капельницей - перед тем, как отрубиться, он посоветовал мне это место.

Рой обеспокоенно склонил голову на бок.

\- Я надеюсь, он в порядке?

\- Более-менее, - Уинри махнула рукой - какой знакомый жест. - Монтаж автоброни - довольно изнурительная штука. А чем ты старше, тем сложнее переносить это.

…и так определенно нельзя было делать. У Роя от волнения и ужаса чуть не случилось кровоизлияние в мозг, а от вынужденной праздной вежливости стало тошно от самого себя.

\- И часто нужно проводить этот монтаж?

\- Раз в полгода - как минимум. Обычно это занимает три дня, но Эдвард попросил меня закончить все раньше.

Ох.

Рой отодвинул от себя пустую чашку, облизнув нервно губы.

И почему же, хотелось спросить Рою, он вам говорил? Вы сами спрашивали его об этом? Осуждаете ли вы нас - меня?

\- Он очень хочет попасть на третье слушание, - вдруг тихонько сказала Уинри. - Вашей реформы.

\- Да. Она будет проходить публично. Честно говоря, там совершенно нечего слушать. Мне с толпой политиков и вояк придётся спорить о том же, о чем мы до этого спорили много раз.

\- Для него это важно. По его личным соображениям, - наверное, на этом стоило оставить разговор. - А ещё потому что это важно для вас.

Хотя бы поэтому. Свои чувства к Эдварду Рой с его бывшей женой обсуждать не хотел. Разговор надо было прекратить, прямо сейчас. Перевести тему, сослаться на время, на занятость.

\- Я польщен, мисс Рокбелл, - немного суховато, возможно, но обычно срабатывало такое на ура. Человек, лишенный показательной вежливости, быстро терял интерес к разговору. - И все же…

\- Да. Я понимаю. Вы думаете, я пришла выяснять отношения? - Уинри вздохнула. - Я хотела сначала, но потом поняла, что это было бы бессмысленно. Я сама его отпустила, ведь так? Сама сказала, что он может выбрать так, как ему хочется. А не так, как ему кажется правильно.

Да - да простит его мадам - блять.

Какое же это отвратительное слово. Рой на мгновение закрыл глаза, потер переносицу. Неодобрение и жирные намеки на оступки в прошлом были в каждом звуке этого слова, в каждом полутоне. Даже если Рою это просто казалось, мириться с этим не хотелось.

\- Какой ответ вы хотите услышать от меня?

Силуэт Уинри странно дернулся. Она пожала плечами?

\- Никакого, наверное. Просто сказала.

\- Тогда, - Рой вытащил из карманов брюк часы и показательно проверил время на белом нечетком пятне. - Я тоже скажу вам одну вещь.

Наверное, прозвучало это слишком грозно, стоило быть мягче. Стоило, чёрт побери. Ну же, Рой Мустанг, это девочка не сказала тебе ни слова упрека, лишь ненароком разбила осколки больного сердца, рассказав про слушание. Она ведь не могла знать, как грустно и светло тебе станет от этих слов.

Уинри посмотрела на Роя пристально, сложно было не ощутить такой взгляд.

\- Эдвард боится, что после развода вы перестанете считать его своей семьёй.

Кажется, Уинри приоткрыла удивленно рот.

\- С чего вы?..

\- Информация, так сказать, была получена из первых рук. Я очень благодарен вам, мисс Рокбелл, за то, что вы мне сегодня поведали. Но со своей виной я справлюсь как-нибудь сам, а ему помочь сможете только вы.

За этим последовала неловкая пауза, и от желания поскорее убраться отсюда у Роя зудели лодыжки. Лучше бы он пришёл на работу пораньше.

\- Господи, какой же он всё-таки идиот, - голос её звучал грустно. - Я после развода делаю ему монтаж, приглашаю на следующие выходные в гости и готовлю ему завтрак. А он. Разве он не знает. Идиот.

\- Он боится - страх есть чувство иррациональное - а у него, честно говоря, ещё и весьма веский повод бояться.

Уинри молчала с секунду.

\- Вот как… Спасибо. Я поговорю с ним.

\- Пожалуйста, - Рой склонил голову. - Можно о чем- то знать, но иногда нужны слова, чтобы это ещё и понять.

В уважении к самому себе Рой на этой странице своей жизни поставил жирную безобразную точку. Если бы это было актуальным и изучалось как отдельный предмет, он бы, ни секунды не сомневаясь, взялся бы писать вводные пособия по лицемерию.

\- Хорошего вам дня, мисс Рокбелл. Купите ему не два, а четыре пирожных - два от меня.

Рой оставил на столе пару купюр, надеясь, что он ничего не перепутал.

\- И если я правильно помню, - сказал он, замерев на несколько секунд на месте. - Эдвард не любит миндаль.

Уинри шумно сглотнула.

\- Всего вам хорошего, генерал.

***  
Рой ни много, ни мало опоздал на час, прошёл молча в офис, игнорируя пристальные весьма ощутимые взгляды; а еще через час неспешно шёл к гостинице, в которой остановился доктор Марко.

Они быстро переговорили по телефону, пока Рой еще бесцельно просиживал в офисе, обсудили место и время встречи, и после этого Лиза, не требуя лишних объяснений, кивнула:

\- Я скажу, что вам нездоровилось, сэр.

\- А что с приготовлениями к завтрашнему дню?

\- Мы справимся, сэр, правда, - кажется, Лиза улыбалась. - А вот вам завтра придется выложиться за всех нас.

\- Наверное, это даже справедливо.

Рой встал из-за стола, неловко задел его бедром, пытаясь обойти и взволнованно сглотнул - следующий шаг получился менее уверенным.

\- Может, вас проводить, сэр?

\- Как-то же я пришел сюда, верно? - плащ получилось надеть без заминок почти сразу. Рой осторожно ухватился за ручку двери, сжал ее крепко-крепко. - Где находится этот отель, я знаю. Я там бывал иногда.

Рой прошел неспешно, а потом замер, глядя на два одинаковых прямоугольника одинакового цвета. Он раньше много шутил про то, что шкаф и дверь были в тон друг другу, предупреждал, чтобы никто не заблудился и не зашел случайно в их архив, “оттуда можно и не выплыть”.

А теперь и он сам.

\- Майор, - Рой тихонько подозвал Лизу к себе и досадливо поджал губы. Он вроде и помнил, с какой стороны была дверь, но они иногда делали перестановку в офисе, а после бардака, что тут учинил Фельчек, явно что-то да поменяли местами. И Рой просто хотел быть уверенным, то он сам не заплывает случайно в архив.

\- Да, сэр?

\- Выход же справа?

\- Справа, - в тон ему, почти шепотом, ответила Лиза.

\- Благодарю.

\- Старший лейтенант Хавок. Составьте генералу Мустангу компанию, пожалуйста, - Рой было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но за него быстрее среагировал Хавок.

\- Но…

\- Вы с чем-то не согласны?

Вопрос, кажется, касался их обоих: и Хавока, и Роя. Лиза говорила строго, давая понять, что своего мнения касательно этого вопроса она не изменит. А Рой не собирался идти под ручку с Хавоком, даже если это помогло бы ему быстрее и безопаснее дойти до отеля - всего три квартала пешком. Рой так часто водил туда своих информаторов под прикрытием, что он дорогу нашел бы, даже будучи слепым.

\- Никак нет, - браво отрапортовал Хавок. - Никаких возражений не имею.

\- Сэр?

Рой шумно сглотнул.

\- Спасибо вам за помощь, майор. Но я лучше пойду один.

Он вышел из кабинета - а дальше ноги сами повели его по широким коридорам штаба. Вот уж где Рой мог ориентироваться по памяти, нарисовать без труда схему кабинетов, - здесь он провел без преувеличения большую часть своей жизни, и сейчас такая расстановка сил помогала даже сделать своего рода… зону комфорта.

Странно было думать такое о штабе. Которым, кстати говоря, маршрут Роя не ограничивался. Зона комфорта закончилась минут через десять, Враждебный равнодушный штаб, в котором Рой ориентировался лучше, чем дома, скрылся за поворотом узкой тропинки. 

Лишь бы ее не застроили, там и раньше было едва-едва протиснуться; а из-за относительно недавних беспорядков план квартала могли переделать. Новую дорогу пришлось бы тогда искать долго. Не лучшее занятие.

Рой пару раз споткнулся, чудом удержав равновесие, добрел до знакомого пестро-алого переулка, переполненного звонкими смехом и музыкой, и спустился в подвальное помещение: “Деловые любовники”. Оплата почасовая, на витрине - костюмы, за костюмами - сети коридоров с кучей разветвлений и комнат.

\- Мне, пожалуйста, костюм доктора.

Силуэт за кассой кивнул, с тихим щелчком прожал кнопку, как Рой помнил, под стойкой и указал на появившееся темное пятно прохода к комнатам.

\- Вас ожидают, мистер, в примерочной - сказал спокойный мужской голос. - С вас тридцать пять ценз. 

Рой выложил на стойку купюру в пятьдесят ценз и улыбнулся.

\- За качественный сервис.

\- Всегда рады помочь.

Рой проследовал по коридору, по памяти считая двери. Первая начиналась с двенадцатого номера, отсутствовали комнаты под номерами семнадцать и двадцать пять. Только вот… с какой стороны были четные, и с какой - нечетные.

Он повернулся наугад, постучался и повернул ручку. Ну, что и следовало ожидать. Дверь была заперта. Рой развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, откашлявшись тихо, и постучал. От незамедлительного “Войдите” Рой облегченно выдохнул.

\- Добрый день, доктор.

\- Доброго!.. Ох, проходите, генерал. Не волнуйтесь, я закрою дверь.

Рой сделал пару шагов, застыл на месте, заслышав тихий щелчок, и растерянно улыбнулся.

\- Не подскажете, где можно сесть?

\- Садитесь, где вам уго… - Марко, зазвучавший за спиной, резко замолк. - Генерал, вы?..

\- Как вы понимаете, дела мои плачевны, доктор Марко. Поэтому можете подсказать, где я могу сесть?..

\- В шаге от вас кресло, генерал.

\- Рой.

\- Конечно. В шаге от вас кресло, Рой. С правой стороны.

Шагнув осторожно, Рой уткнулся коленями в мягкий подлокотник, нащупал спинку кресла и медленно опустился, не открывая глаз.

\- Я прибыл слишком поздно, Рой?

\- Вы приехали так быстро, как смогли, доктор, - он повернулся на звук голоса, чувствуя странную дрожь в руках. - При достаточном освещении я могу более-менее различать обстановку. Здесь же подвальное помещение.

Тем более, для того, за чем люди обычно приходили сюда, свет не требовался. Тусклой лампочки, чтобы разглядеть постель, сложить вещи в шкаф или на кресло, вполне было достаточно.

\- Вы ходите с закрытыми глазами?

Рой кивнул.

\- Дома в основном, когда один. Тренируюсь. Знаете, это все так странно и сложно. Сейчас у меня по крайней мере есть возможность подглядеть, и я не нахожу в себе сил, чтобы не воспользоваться ею.

Марко промолчал - может быть, кивнул.

\- Вы позволите осмотреть ваши глаза?

А разве это имело какой-то смысл?

Рой вежливо согласился, терпел, когда в глаза стало светить непривычно ярко - фонариком, вероятно. Марко только охал.

Вопрос “Ну что там, доктор?”, немного издевательский и отчаянный, Рой проглотил с трудом, не позволяя своей тусклой обиде на мироздание перейти на личности. Никто тогда ведь не знал: ни он, ни Марко - каждый верил в то, что им удалось победить слепоту.

\- Знаете, я не жалею об этом.

\- Конечно. Я понимаю вас, Рой, - Марко отстранился, завозился в походной сумке. - Жаль, что получилось только отсрочить, а не излечить.

\- Жаль.

И правда-правда. Но болезнь была отсрочена достаточно, чтобы Рой смог зацепиться в хаосе штаба и чтобы… увидеть, как изменился Эдвард. Как вырос, как возмужал, как преобразился; двух лет хватило, чтобы убедиться - улыбка Эдварда все такая же яркая и прекрасная, и глаза - такие же добрые, искренние; чтобы заметить, что мир так же преклоняется перед Эдвардом как и два года назад; чтобы вспомнить - каково это, быть готовым преклониться самому.

А уж полученные знания Рой себе не позволить потерять.

К черту штаб.

\- Ваши капли выручили меня, доктор, - сказал Рой. - Они снимали симптомы.

\- Потеря зрения проходила не безболезненно?

Ни с физической, ни с моральной стороны. Хотелось сказать, что Рой все эти две недели пребывал в агонии от каждой вспышки света, будь то мерцание фотокамер или включенная лампа. Но сейчас каждая жалоба о том, как ему было больно, страшно и тоскливо, могла прозвучать как обвинение в адрес Тима Марко, единственного человека, который смог что-то сделать для него тогда. И это нисколько не обесценивало поддержку близких ему людей, ни на йоту, но возвращения зрения тогда стало самым настоящим спасением.

\- Нет. Глаза постоянно болели так, словно в них насыпали соли, слезились, быстро уставали. Капли помогали снять воспаление.

\- Вы говорите об этом в прошедшем времени.

Рой улыбнулся.

\- Верно. Сейчас у меня уже ничего не болит, доктор, кроме моего самолюбия.

И сердца. Бесконечная, мягкая, сладкая боль.

Доктор Марко, который уже пару минут возился с миниатюрным чайником, привезенном, видимо, с собой, вложил в руки Рою блюдце и чашку. Потянуло ароматным паром.

\- Горячее. Осторожно.

\- Это чай или кофе? Не могу понять по запаху.

\- Настой по личному рецепту. Не так приятно на вкус, как может показаться по запаху.

Рой осторожно пригубил и, не сдержавшись, поморщился.

\- Простите, пожалуйста, мою грубость. Но на вкус оно очень своеобразно.

Марко рассмеялся.

\- Не просите прощения. Сам регулярно пью это, знаю, что на вкус оно отвратительно. Тут витамины и мята, ничего лишнего.

Интересный состав, однако.

\- Возможно, мне стоило бы сразу вам оставить рецепт, - Марко вздохнул. - И попросить, чтобы вы начали использовать капли сразу после лечения.

\- Спорно, - сказал Рой, пожалуй, слишком резко. Он и сам думал об этом порой. Не самые приятные мысли, не самые приободряющие и вдохновляющие. - Если это происходит по желанию Истины, то капли и витамины вряд ли что-нибудь могли бы сделать.

Или могли бы - хотя бы на месяц другой. Не стоило думать об этом.

\- А что сказал по этому поводу Эдвард Элрик?

\- Ничего.

Рой правда на секунду позволил себе надеяться, что без этого разговора они как-нибудь обойдутся.

\- Ничего хорошего или ничего?

\- Ничего. У меня пока не представилась возможность поговорить с ним об этом.

Им и так нужно было обсудить кучу всего, помимо слепоты Роя. Ее они успеют обсудить еще миллионы неловких мучительных раз.

\- Я слышал… Мне казалось, что я слышал, что Эдвард в городе.

\- Вы все верно слышали, доктор. Он переехал сюда, - Рой улыбнулся вымученно. - Просто пока… не было возможности. Я почти все время провел за проектом, пережил недавно очередное покушение и… Много всего, - он вздохнул. - Я поговорю с ним об этом.

\- Конечно, Рой.

Ведь не стоило. Не стоило. Марко вряд ли что-нибудь будет подозревать, но недосказанность в словах Роя была настолько очевидной, что не расслышать ее мог только глухой.

\- Как в том городе восприняли вашу новую внешность?

Марко словно помялся, выдерживая неуклюжую паузу.

\- Сложно. Они даже не с самого начала поверили, что это я. Я рассказал, что оказался в столице во время переворота, взрыв, ожог. Пришлось попотеть, но сейчас я снова работаю там врачом.

Рой улыбнулся тепло.

\- Я очень рад, что у вас все вышло, доктор. Спокойная жизнь - все, о чем мы только можем мечтать, не так ли?

\- Сложно мечтать о том, что у тебя уже есть, - Марко подошел к нему, забрал пустую чашку. - Еще? Хах, я думал вы откажетесь, но я рад. Так вот, Рой, я уже получил то, что мне было нужно. Спокойная жизнь в той деревушке, где меня никто не тронет - предел моих мечтаний. А вам с такими амбициями еще долго придется мечтать.

\- Ожидание делает все лучше.

Тем более, не так уж и долго ему пришлось ждать. Всего лишь каких-то два года.

***  
После встречи с Марко Рой неспешным шагом прогулялся по широким и шумным улицам Столицы, уточнил дорогу у прохожих пять раз и на мгновение пожалел о том, что отказался от компании Хавока. С другой стороны, кажется, совсем скоро у него не будет и размытых, нечетких силуэтов в помощь, а Хавок вряд ли согласится быть нянькой Роя и водить его за ручку двадцать четыре на семь.

Больницу он отыскал с трудом.

Девушка за стойкой быстро нашла запись на его имя, попросила кого-то с красивым Арил проводить Роя в кабинет окулиста - к невысокому круглому человеку, который смешно пыхтел и бессмысленно заставлял Роя читать таблицу Снеллена. Сдался доктор на третье строчке, после очередного умиротворенного “Извините, но я не вижу”.

\- Очки, сэр, вы выписывать не собираетесь?

\- Нет, - Рой улыбнулся. - Знаете, я скоро ослепну, так что мне они не особо пригодятся.

Доктор снова запыхтел.

\- Удивительная аномалия. Без каких-либо причин у вас так стремительно стало падать зрение. Никогда, честно говоря, подобного не видел.

\- И не увидете, - Рой улыбнулся. - Поверьте.

Врач, которому, видимо, успели растолковать, что при представителях армии высших чинов надо было сидеть и не высовываться, разволновался еще сильнее.

\- То есть причину этого вы знаете?

\- Я знаю. Но не могу рассказать о ней. Государственная тайна.

Рой потом попросит прислать этому врачу бутылку виски в качестве извинения. 

\- Так, позвольте узнать, зачем же вы?..

\- Официальное подтверждение о моём непростом состоянии - оно мне нужно. И я не знаю, какие процедуры нужно пройти, чтобы попасть на курсы изучения шрифта Брайля.

\- Никаких, сэр, - пробормотал врач. Он, кажется, даже не представился от волнения. Либо Рой просто не помнил этого. Ну да и ладно, он потом спросит имя у стойки регистрации. - Даже зрячие могут прийти, записаться. У нас они проходят каждый день с пяти…

Буквально через пару часов Рой, на пятнадцать минут заглянувший в штаб, известил Лизу о курсах, пожелал всем удачного рабочего дня и вернулся в больницу, практически не испытав никаких трудностей. Дорогу пришлось уточнять всего лишь два раза.

Прельщенный возможностью заработать дополнительно, врач согласился устроить для Роя личные курсы, не по часу - а по три-четыре часа, каждый день, включая выходные. Рой прекрасно осознавал свое положение, дома у него уже стояла новенькая печатная машинка от мадам, а сам он все больше и больше начинал привыкать ко всему этому. К темноте, к потерянности и к извиняющемуся тону окружающих.

Рой поздно вернулся домой, успев пройтись после курсов обратно к штабу, позволить Лизе проводить себя до дома - и все это время, пока он шел и позволял, он раз за разом прокручивал в мыслях один и тот же вопрос: если каждый мог записаться на курсы, согласился бы Эдвард для него… выучить… шрифт?


End file.
